


Why be Light when Dark is so much Fun?

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Category: D.C. Nations, Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Corruption, Dark Beast Boy, Dark Danny, Dark Harley, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, F/M, M/M, Symbiotic Relationship, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21
Summary: After the Goblet of Fire, Harry is shunned, insulted, hexed, cursed, and jinxed by nearly everyone. Gryffindor kicked him out, Slytherin is crowing at his misery, Ravenclaw is making him suffer from putdowns and Hufflepuff is the worst of the lot...But happened if Harry hid in the girl's bathroom on the third floor and fell into the chamber and didn't come out for a few days? What happen if he found a certain something that could help him, doesn't matter that it would change him and cause terrible amounts of chaos and anarchy, it would make his life very interesting.





	1. Fuck the Light...

"Get him!!" A hate-filled voice said

Voices filled the hall as a small teen ran and hid behind a suit of armor. 

"Dammit, where did he go?"

"He probably went over there."

"You better be right..." the group then ran off, leaving the boy who was hiding alone in the hall. 

That boy was Harry James Potter, the Boy-who-lived, now known as the Boy-who-cheated. 

Harry left his hiding spot and made his way to hide, he soon found himself in the bathroom and saw it was the entrance into the chamber of secrets. 

He let his mouth hissed the password to the sink which opened it and he jumped inside and the entrance closed making the abandoned bathroom look just the same as before. The dead animal carcasses were still there and Harry walked, letting his magic lead him to where a painting was shown frozen in place. 

It was a man in his early to mid-thirties, his hair was black and down to his shoulders, his features were pale, and his eyes were closed, resting on his shoulder was a familiar snake. A strong jawline with a sharp nose with full lips. He wore a black robe with a silver shirt underneath adorned with emerald green. 

'Would this be Salazar Slytherin?' Harry thought as he looked closer at the painting when he brushed his fingertips against the painting, he awoke it as his magic jumpstarted the painting and Salazar woke up and shrugged off his sleep. 

"My...you are the one that awoken me after so long? What year is it?"

"It is the year 1994."

"That long? Well, I thought it would be longer than last time..."

"Last time?"

"The other person who woke me."

"Who?"

"Tom Marvelo Riddle, pathetic little thing...a disgrace. Enough of him, who are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter."

"Potter? How interesting...The Potters were an old friend of mine, regardless of that, which house are you in?"

"Was Gryffindor."

"Was? Wait, you were a Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

"Impossible, only a parseltongue could come here."

" _You mean like this?_ " Harry hissed, enjoying his shocked face

" _Parseltongue...How come you are a Gryffindor?_ "

"I was because I met a guy who insulted my ex-friend and insulted my parents, he was sorted first and I didn't want anything to do with him."

"Does he have a name?"

"He's a pureblood by the name of Malfoy."

"Malfoy, huh? Bad faith..."

"Bad faith?"

"Yes, that is what Malfoy means, it is French. That line is pathetic, if anyone found out about their name, they would do whatever to keep that meaning hidden."

"Really? That's hilarious."

"To which I am well-aware. Tell me, how did you get here."

Harry told Salazar about his situation with the goblet of fire and Salazar let out a series of foul curses in both English and Parseltongue that could melt steel and turn the air blue. 

"Those miserable bastards, _How dare they do that to a child!!_ " Salazar hissed, before regaining his control

"Godric would be spitting fire if heard his house did this a child..."

"It's fine..."

"No, it is not. Wait? Has this happened before?"

Harry didn't really want to lie and nodded once. 

"What happened?"

"During my second year, Malfoy and I were dueling and he summoned a snake, which got out of his control and tried to attack a Hufflepuff, but I yelled for it to stop in parseltongue and people got scared of me and they avoided me like the plague after that, even I though I didn't know what I did was wrong."

"Child, Parseltongue isn't wrong nor evil. It is just how the language is used, only a few people use Parseltongue for evil, most use the language for healing and spells of a more creative nature."

"I see..."

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"No...They tossed out all my stuff, they stole my father's cloak, burned my parent's picture book and I had to save my white owl and send her to the forest to hide so they couldn't get her."

"They tried to kill an owl?!" Salazar said, very pissed

"Yes, Hedwig, my owl was my first companion and I was barely able to save her and I landed in detention for a month afterward for not letting them do what they wanted with her, but I knew they would have killed her if I had not hidden her first," Harry said, shaking off the fear he felt for his companion. 

"Young Harry, place your hand on my painting," Salazar asked

Harry did what he was asked and something surprising happened, Salazar grasped his hand, entwining his fingers with Harry's and started to step out of the portrait. 

"Wow~," Harry gasped

"Wow, indeed. Come, since they who are to sleep upstairs and think nothing of causing harm to a child, I want to have few words with Albus, I know Helena, Godric, and Rowena will."

"Wait." 

"What? Don't tell you want to forgive them?" 

"No. Not that. Just wait until after the first task, because when everyone is trying to get back to my good graces, you come in with Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff and you rip into everyone leaving them miserable." 

Slytherin ran a hand through his hair and said, "I will make a Slytherin out of you yet, that is brilliant. But now, let's teach you everything that you need to know."  

Harry followed after the man but then recalled the snake on his shoulder.

"Would that be a Basilisk?" Harry asked

"Why, yes. You know Elisabeth?"

Harry then went to explain what happened during his second year and when he finished, Salazar was silent. 

"My Elisabeth was driven insane by that pathetic Tom Riddle!" Salazar snarled and then hissed at his companion to calm her. 

"Yes, I'm sorry. But, she was petrifying people and I had to stop her before she killed another."

"She killed someone?" Salazar asked, sad

"Yes, it was a long time ago and it was a Ravenclaw girl who is now a ghost that goes by the name of Moaning Myrtle."

"I see. I thank you for telling me this, instead of hiding it from me, like most others would have done."

"Since you have been truthful to me, it seems to be only fair to return the favor."

Salazar smiled and led him to his bedroom, it was large and polished, even after all this time.

"Cleaning charms and self-cleaning runes still work wonders..." Salazar said mostly to himself 

He walked and went to a shelf, where he picked up a clear jar filled with black liquid. 

"What is that?" Harry asked, curiously 

"This was a creature I found during my travels, it such a delightful thing if you master it."

"Master it?"

"Yes, this as I came up with the name at the time, a symbiotic creature. I had many fun and pleasureful nights with this creature." He said, eying the jar with an appreciative glance

"May I see it?"

"Are you sure...He might stick to you?"

"As if things haven't stuck to me before..." Harry said, mostly to himself

He carefully took the jar from Salazar's hands, unsealed the lid off the jar and some of the goo fell into his hands, sucking on his fingertips, shocking him, into nearly dropping the jar. 

"What is this?"

"Like I said, this is a creature who is a symbiotic creature, let's just say it will help you where others should have." Salazar said with a 'smile.' 

He took the jar from Harry while he was clutching his hand that was now entirely black. 

"Don't worry and fear, young Potter. You will feel better than you have before if you just give in." Salazar said, lifting the jar above Harry's head.

"No, wait!" Harry yelled, but Salazar smiled and broke the jar and the symbiote covered Harry, sticking and sucking on his skin, making him mewl in pleasure as a blush fell on his face as he fell on his knees. 

The creature was sucking on every inch of him , it was eating away at his clothes as it was fighting to get into his skin, its' warmth pulsing in time with his heartbeat. 

Salazar lifted Harry's head as a blush colored his cheeks as salvia trailed down his chin, he could stop himself from gasping, "Get it off, Salazar please..."

Slytherin didn't listen and just traced Harry's lips with his split tongue and cramming it inside with his lips on top. 

Finally, he released Harry's lips for air, "No~, this is how the creature works and when you accept it, you will begging me to fuck you out of your mind, regardless," Salazar said, taking off his robe and shirt, showing a well-muscled body. He watched as Harry struggled against the symbiote, thrusting his hips in the air, trying to get some friction as pleasure affected him.

Harry moaned as the creature ate away the last remains of his clothes and the creature was covering his entire body, pulsing in time with his heart as moaned and tried to touch himself in front of Salazar. 

Slytherin grabbed Harry by his wrists and pulled him close to his chest making Harry yell from the massive influx of pleasure attacking his system. He couldn't stop himself from cumming as he buckled his hips, cum spurting out from his cock tip. 

Harry panted as he felt the creature sucking on every inch of him, his already sensitive cock was being teased mercilessly by both the symbiote and Salazar who started to grind his hard-on into Harry's. 

"Embrace it, Harry," He said, before lining his cock at Harry's entrance.

"Please, don't. Not that..." Harry panted, looking Salazar's eyes

"It's the only way, it won't hurt, I won't make it," Salazar said, probing Harry's hole.

Harry mewled as he felt pleasure shot up his spine, "W-why, how can you make me feel so good?"

"Because I know pleasure," He smirked, before cramming himself inside with a single thrust, causing Harry to scream. 

"God, oh God..." Harry yelled as he let his forehead fall to Salazar's shoulder

Salazar hissed, " _Yesss~_ " 

"Fuck! I-I feel like I'm melting, more. Fuck me more!" Harry screamed as he wanted Salazar to move

" _With pleasure..._ " Salazar hissed, before fucking Harry with vigor

"Good... _So good...more!_ " Harry hissed, switching to parseltongue as he wrapped his arms around Salazar

" _Yes, tell me what you want..._ "

" _Fuck me! Fuck me harder!_ " Harry yelled as he moved his hips in time with Salazar's.

" _What a perverted little snake you've become~_ "

" _Yes~, I am perverted, I am because of you and this creature. You're twisting me, corrupting me~_ "

" _I am and being corrupted is so much better~_ "

" _Ah! Fuck~! I'm going to cum._ "

" _I'm going to cum inside of you~_ "

" _Yesss~_ _! Cum inside of me!~_ " Harry hissed, nearly crying from how much heaven and hell he was experiencing.

" _Yessss~!_ " Salazar hissed before going rigid and cumming inside of him 

Harry came at the same time, cumming on both their stomachs as heat spread through their bodies. 

Harry let go, he let go and he never felt so free in his life and he liked that. The symbiote took over Harry Potter entirely and Salazar carried Harry to his large bed and waited for Harry to awaken.  

After eight hours, Harry woke up naked in a comfortable bed and saw Salazar smiling at him. 

"Salazar?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Harry."

"You really?" Harry asked, but Salazar kissed his temple and said, "Yes and I don't regret it and pretty sure you don't either."

"I really don't."

"Good, I need to teach you before you have to go up."

"Do I really have to go?" Harry asked, sad that he had to leave Salazar

"Unfortunately, but you hiding only makes them win."

"You're correct. But, can I spend more time with you before I have to leave."

Salazar kissed Harry full on the lips and released him, connecting the both of them with a string of saliva, "What do you think?"

"Yes?" Harry said, slightly cheeky 

"Still a bit of a Gryffindor..." Salazar said, as he took Harry and took him to the bathroom for more rounds of fun...

Back upstairs...in the Headmaster's office, the teachers were in a meeting 

"Has anyone seen Mr. Potter?"

"The spoiled brat? No, apparently running from his 'adoring' fans." Snape smirked at seeing his nemesis' son miserable

"Albus, this has gone on long enough!" Minerva said, putting her foot down

"Whatever is a matter, Minerva?"

"This massive attack on Mr. Potter has got to stop."

"This will only make his relationships stronger, in the end, dear."

"Do you think there will be any relationships he wants to have with any student in the school after what they did to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Burning the few pictures he had of his parents, the Weasley twins and Ronald destroyed his father's cloak which is a priceless heirloom by the way and nearly killed his owl. Do you really think anyone in his position would forgive?!" 

"It's for the best, Minerva, you will see."

"Oh, I will see alright. We all will see when this idea of yours bites you in the ass. You better hope you didn't make something worse than whatever _he_ could be..." Minerva said before leaving

"Let's just hope you are right, Albus," Flitwick said, before leaving along with Sprout

"Pathetic brat..." Snape left soon after saying his famous one liner, leaving the headmaster alone

'This is for the greater good. Besides, Harry could never turn dark...like Tom. He has me watching over him after all...' Albus thought with convcition

* * *

Ending it! New story! I love making a new chapter, apparently the harry potter fanfics are getting most of the response and I always liked Venom as a character, why not add a twisted Salazar Slytherin and corrupt Harry into a mix. The next chapter will be of Harry entering the dining hall! Later!

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!

 


	2. You messed with the wrong guy...

The dining hall is full of students, talking and discussing the tournament, the Gryffindors were discussing Harry, how he disgusted them, and how Ronald and Hermione were pitied for being friends with him. Ravenclaw students were discussing the odds of the tournament, Slytherin was enjoying Potter's badmouthing and Hufflepuff was badmouthing Potter and supporting Cedric. 

Harry walked into the dining hall and everyone tried to make him shrink into himself with their glares, but he wasn't even phased by the glares. 

"Potter, I thought I told you to never come back here! This is not for cheaters!" Ron yelled with the support of the half of the Gryffindors

"Fuck off, Ronald. Go back to stuffing that black hole you call a mouth," Harry sneered, shocking most of the hall

"Finally showing your true colors, huh Potter?" A Hufflepuff said but shrunk back into his seat when Potter's cold glare washed over him

"Harry, if you just admit-"

"Admit what you want to hear? Is that correct Granger?"

"Just admit it, Harry and we can put this all behind us," Hermione said, trying to get her friend back. 

She knew that Dumbledore was right and all she had to do was to get Harry to admit he was wrong and everything would go back to normal. 

Harry shook his head and said, "You really are stupid, aren't you, Granger?"

"What?"

Harry took out his wand and said, "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that I have not entered my name into the tournament, nor had anyone put my name into the goblet of fire, so mote it be!" Harry was overtaken with a bright, seeing as magic recognized his oath.

"Harry, no!" Hermione yelled, but then the light went down and Harry was still standing

Harry walked towards Granger who looked as pale as a sheet. "Harry, no, what? You thought I was going to die? No, Granger, I told the truth, how I didn't want anything to do with the goblet and yet you refused to believe me. Tell me, right now. What is to stop me from calling in your debt."

"W-what?"

"Try to think with that bushy head of yours, Granger..." Harry replied, plainly 

Hermione paled as she remembered the troll incident. 

"You wouldn't really-"

"Tell me, Granger, why the hell shouldn't I?"

"Because you're my friend?"

"Really? Don't think so...After all, what was it you said, Oh yeah, that you are a disgrace and I can't believe I was ever friends with you?" Harry said, tilting his head

"I'm sorry..."

"Well, I don't care."

"Come on mate-"

"Excuse you, mate?"

"Yeah, you admitted that you didn't enter the tournament and if you have to hear it I'm sorry, so lets sit down and eat," Ron said, trying to drag Harry to the Lion's table, but Harry flipped him over to where he landed on the floor, his arm twisted in a very painful position.

"Don't you fucking start with me. I want nothing to do with you and the house of fucking jackals that are able to betray a person at the drop of a hat."

"Harry..." Several people tried to talk, but Harry shook his head

"Just like you, huh, Potty? Always have to be a show starter?" Malfoy yelled, getting his attention

"Fuck off, Bad faith," Harry smirked at Draco's red face

"Bad faith...You dare call me that?"

 "Oh yes, I do."

"You bastard, Serpensortia!" Draco snapped, a black snake shot out of his wand and made his way towards Harry, but it raised its head and stopped. 

"Poor thing summoned out of nowhere at the hands of an idiot. How sad..." Harry said as the snake nodded back 

Harry twirled his wand and silently cast a spell that transformed a snake into a large tiger with green eyes

Harry ordered, "Get him." Pointing to Malfoy who looked like he was about to shit himself. 

The tiger charged at Malfoy who tried to stun it, but no spells worked, Snape tried to protect his charge, but no spells worked either and the tiger was going to pounce on Malfoy who let out a girlish shriek when the tiger phased through him and the distinct smell of urine filling the hall, making Harry chuckle. 

Harry called the tiger back who circled Harry and sat at his legs, purring in content. 

"Learn your place, bad faith. Next time, I do something worse."

"Great job, mate!' Ron tried to congratulate him, but Harry whistled at the tiger who slashed his leg with her claws, making him scream out in pain. 

"Fuck off, Weasley. Don't forget I know what you and your bastard brothers did and I will never forgive you," Harry sneered, his glare piercing the three boys as the twins rushed Ron to Poppy.  

Harry turned and walked out of the dining hall and when he finally left, talking filled the room, surrounding his oath of magic and that he was still standing.  

The main thought on everyone's mind was, 'I need to get Harry Potter to forgive me...' was on several people's minds or 'That had to be a trick...' was on most of the dining hall's thoughts. 

Dumbledore looked shocked at how Harry handled the situation. 

'This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Harry was supposed to forgive his friends after the first task. Wait, it is a week from now, I have until then to have the golden trio up and running again.' Albus thought as plans and more plans ran amok in his head.

Too bad for him, those plans would never work...

Fast-forwarding to a week later...

The first task, Reach for the Golden Egg...

Everyone was sitting in the stadium, waiting for the show to start. 

All the contestants were wearing their school symbols with pride, all except for Harry. Harry wore all black, a sleeveless wife beater tucked in into black pants and boots. 

McGongall looked disappointed that Harry wouldn't wear her house's colors or symbol and scared because he was facing a dragon, Dumbledore used his disappointed look, to which Harry didn't even so much as glance at as everyone took looks at him. 

"Now everyone can now pick your dragon!"  

People were waiting for who was going to go first, It was Fleur, then Krum, then Cedric and Harry summoned the last one to him as people looked at him in shock.  

Fleur drew a Welsh Green Dragon 

Krum drew a Chinese Fireball

Cedric drew a Swedish Short-snout

and Harry drew the Hungarian Horntail 

"You will all be going in the order you choose in. Miss Fleur, you are up first."

Fleur got passed the dragon with flare, as she put the dragon into a trance, putting the beast to sleep and she was able to get the egg but a snort from the dragon and a jet of flame shot out, set her clothes on fire and she had to tear them all off, giving the audience a show that rocked the stadium as she left to get treated for burn damage, her face as red as a cherry. 

Cedric transfigured a rock on the ground into a dog and it worked, the bad part of it was that the dragon turn its' attention back to Cedric when he already had to the egg in his hand, leaving him with burns, it seems that the Hufflepuff will have to regrow an asscheek or two, that dragon really knows how to aim.

Krum shot a spell at his dragon, blinding the creature and made the beast stomp on her eggs and while he got his out okay, he was deducted many points which pissed off his Headmaster to no end.

"For the last competitor, Harry Potter!"

A series of Boos rang through the crowd as Harry looked at all of them with a cold glare, but then his dragon got loose from her restraints. 

"My, my..." Harry tutted, before the dragon could roast him, Harry let magic encircle his hands and he shot it out towards the dragon which made it fall to the ground with an ear-splitting thud.  

Harry walked past the beast and made his way to her nest and took the golden egg and walked away as the people stared at Harry like he had just sprouted massive horns and a devil's tail. 

He then entered the medical tent with no scratches on him, while Poppy fussed over him, but he brushed her off and when she tried to get him to stay he replied with, "So now, you care? What happened this Poppy during the last month?" Causing her to flinch

"Oh, I know. When the boy is an outcast and his hated and spat on by most of the population I'm lower than shit and when I finally do something to get back to your good graces, I worthy of the finest treatment?" Harry said, to the quivering Poppy

"I'm sorry..."

"I'd bet you are...Little too late for that, don't you think?" Harry snarked before disappearing with a flash just as Ron and Hermione walked into the tent, to get Harry to forgive them. 

The castle was in chaos, people went to find Harry but couldn't. Everyone now believed that Harry didn't enter himself into the tournament and wanted to apologize. However, even if they searched the castle, they couldn't enter unless you were a parseltongue.

Harry was in the chambers, being pleasured out of his mind by Salazar, fucking him into his mattress. Screaming in pleasure in the language of parseltongue, as their connection with through the symbiote made their pleasure much more powerful. 

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, waiting for Harry to taken in by the teachers, but Harry wouldn't show himself until he was needed and all champions didn't need to go to classes; Harry would make himself accustomed to doing what he wanted during this semester and get some well-deserved revenge during the Christmas break and Hogsmeade. 

* * *

Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! I had to add, the dining hall situation as it seemed to fit at the time. For those that were wondering, Harry collected a ball of magic into his hand and fired it at the dragon, knocking it out. I repeat, the dragon is not dead. I think of having Harry meet Venom in his mind and have...some fun. Later! 

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21! 

 


	3. Love yourself and give into the feeding

In the chamber of secrets, Harry was sleeping Salazar's large bed, completely bare with Salazar, himself, playing with his hair, Harry meanwhile was roaming his mind. 

Harry recalled what Salazar taught him about his own mind, how the mind could be invaded, how to protect it, how to invade, cripple or help another person through their own minds. 

'...Inside every person's head is a mindscape, in which is a haven where a person who experiences severe trauma could retreat too, most people who find such a place never want to leave and never usually do. Those that do, only come out stronger in the end...'

Harry found himself in a blank state and he found himself alone, he wore a pair of dark navy shorts with no shoes and a black shirt. However, a loud spew of curses made Harry walk north and soon found himself walking on tiled floors, the area around him molded into an endless room. 

The room was something he would have never imagined, it was like a twisted, darker version of a white mansion living room, but what caught Harry's attention was a black web, embroidering the walls. He walked towards the walls and he fingered the webbing and he could hear the sounds drumming through them as if it was telling him to follow the noise. 

He plucked the string and tied it around his finger and made to follow the drumming noise and he could hear noises as he pulled on the webbing and he found himself to stumble on a situation he found deliciously arousing and disturbing.

It was him but at the same time, it wasn't... 

He saw the toned back of a man who was thrusting his hips into something or someone by the slurping noises that came from behind the couch. 

" Come in, Harry. I know you're there," The man said, not looking behind him as kept thrusting into a tight wet heat. 

Harry closed the door behind him and went over to where the man was thrusting his hips and saw a scene that made him gulp and blush.

The man's body was bare for anyone who walked into the room, he was completely naked, showing well-defined pecs, every muscle Harry saw on him was toned, especially his hips as he was thrusting into someone's mouth. 

The man turned his head to where Harry could see his face. His chiseled features were rugged with a semi-cocky/lustful smile to him as his black hair was shaggy and down to his shoulders, his strong jaw lined with stubble, full lips, and a sharp nose. 

Harry's eyes went to where the man was thrusting and recognized him from two years ago, in the chamber, "Tom..." 

"I see you recognize the little bastard, don't worry, you speak to him after. I finish," The man said as he sped up his thrusts into Tom's wet mouth until he stiffed and Tom gargled on his cum. 

The man emptied his balls into Tom's mouth and slowly removed his cock from Tom's lips, making him swallow all of it. 

"Who are you?" Harry asked, trying not to stare at the still throbbing cock dripping with saliva and cum

The man smiled and walked towards Harry until he was several inches away, bending until he was face to face with the younger boy. 

"No fear?"

"You would have killed or taken advantage of me long before I entered the room," Harry said, staring back unflinchingly

He smirked showing off his sharp teeth, "Ha, ha! I see why Salazar chose you, so many hate-filled and painful memories and infinite patience, I wonder why you haven't killed anyone yet?"

"Hm~, mother's protection and my own will to never turn out like my shitty relatives..."

"I see...We have that discussion later. Right now, Tommy-boy needs a good torture before I kill him or would your rather I'd just get rid of him?"

Harry looked at the struggling Voldemort and said, "Do what you want with him, all I want him is out of my head, but if you can make it extremely painful and I will be in your debt."

"How so, me fucking your cute little ass until you can't move?" He smirked 

"Aren't you going to do that, regardless?" Harry replied, cheekily

"Good, by the way, the name is Venom," The man said, with a smirk, kissing Harry on the lips

Harry returned it with fervor, add tongue into the mix and soon the need for air became apparent and they released each other. 

"How low have you sunken Potter? Resorting to mate with a parasite?"

"Oh, you mean the one who has been using your mouth as a cum dump? Yeah~, I know isn't he great?" Harry replied 

Venom smirked and pulled Harry in front of him, ground his cock into Harry's shorts, palming his cock, making him hard. Harry felt Venom's hand on his cock, jerking him off and pulling his shorts off, leaving him in only his shirt and his shorts pooled around his ankles. 

"Harry~, I have an idea~"

"Tell me~," Harry purred, before feeling Venom's hard cock shove itself inside his ass and Harry let out a hiss of pleasure, shocking and disgusting Voldemort. 

"Take his head and do what you want, Harry," Venom hissed, loving the feel of how Harry was around his cock.  

Harry let out a smile and grabbed a hold of Voldie's head, forcing his mouth open and making him take him entirely, shoving his cock down his throat.  

"God, Voldie. Venom was right to use your mouth as a cock sleeve," Harry said in a dark tone

"Heh," Venom chuckled as he started to thrust inside Harry as he did the same to Tom's hot mouth

Slick sounds filled the room as the scent and pleasure of fucking filled Venom and Harry's senses and Voldemort/Tom couldn't even struggle as Harry had an iron-clad grip on his head as his worst advisory used his mouth as a fuck hole. 

Venom started to pinch Harry's nipple through his shirt and had a hand on his hip as his thrusts started to pick up speed, Harry following seconds afterward. 

"Harry, I'm going to cum inside of you," Venom hissed, feeling Harry's hole tighten around him as if coaxing him to spill his cum and Harry purred, "Please do, I want it, I want to cum with you cumming in me!"

"Naughty boy, I give you what you want!" Venom smirked, before thrusting at an inhuman speed before pumping his cum inside of Harry, pinching his nipple hard as he buried his cock as deep as he could go, releasing streams of cum into Harry's ass. 

Harry came after down Tom's throat as shudders of pleasure ran down his spine. 

" _It's so good~_ " Harry hissed, emptying his balls down Tom's throat as he looked absolutely disgusted and it brought Harry more pleasure.

Venom slowly removed himself out of Harry as Harry did the same with Tom. 

"Good job, little Potter," Venom said, jacking off Harry's still rock hard cock

"We are going to have a lot of fun with him, aren't we Harry?"

Harry huffed and darkly smirked at the restrained soul piece of Voldemort, well...Let's just say the evil soul piece learned a lesson about not fucking with the Potter heir. 

[At Voldemort's Hideout]

A slug-like creature was screaming and wailing in horrible pain, he was felt like he was being eaten alive and he didn't know what to do to stop it, he couldn't even curse Wormtail to let out some of his grief and pain. 

He would never know that one of his soul pieces suffered a horrible demise...

[Back in Harry's mindscape]

Venom savored the flavor and screams of Tom as he was covered in blood as was Harry as they fucked each other in the bloody mess they made of him, Harry was on a blood high as he was fucked out of his mind and enjoyed every second of it.

With each fuck, Harry and Venom started to merge until they were entirely one person, Venom's sadistic tendencies and all the powers that came with it.

And Harry couldn't wait to try them out on his adversaries...

The Yule Ball was coming up and people were talking about who was taking them to the dance, most of the females in the castle wanted Harry to take them to the dance, but he ignored any and all attempts to talk or apologize to him. 

Unfortunately, Harry was called into Dumbledore's office the second he was nearly cornered by Weaslette and Granger and he slipped away from them, ignoring the sad gazes McGonagall gave him as he looked straight ahead.

Soon they reached the statue in front of the staircase and the Gryffindor head of house didn't say a candy but something made him nearly bite the will to snarl.

"Forgiveness," McGonagall said with a slightly hidden touch of misery

Harry walked up the staircase, never letting McGongall behind him and went to the door and knocked twice. 

"Come in, please!" A jolly voice said

Harry entered, his face blank and Dumbledore nearly bit back a shudder at how alike Tom and Harry looked like each other with that simple expression. 

"Yes? You called for me, Headmaster?"

"Please take a seat, my boy," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the chair in front of him

Harry's frown went a fraction deeper but sat in the chair, looking bored as he possibly could, which really unnerved the Headmaster.

'This is not the boy who followed his path to destiny! I need to bring him back, he needs to forgive, this is what this country needs!' Dumbledore thought, he was so completely sure that he was right, he didn't realize his connection with Fawkes was weakening quickly

Magic recognized a dark path whenever she saw one and sacrificing a child, regardless for the well fair or not of others is considered 'Dark.'

Dumbledore decided to go right to the chase and ask, "Harry, what magic did you perform when you started the first task?" 

"Why?" 

"Well, my boy, nobody has seen that type of magic before and-"

"Alright, I see where you are heading and you can stop your theories. All I did was gather magic into my hands and shoot it out at the dragon which knocked it unconscious. All that was magic manipulation and before you start, it is not dark. I found it in the old shelves of the library when I preparing not to be roasted alive," Harry said, plainly

Dumbledore inwardly sighed, 'So it's not dark magic...Good, that means he is still on the right path I laid out for him. But I never heard of such manipulation...' 

"Harry-"

"I don't know where the book is, I just so happened to find it by random chance, wherever it is, it is in the Library's hands now," Harry lied, he actually snatched the book, but bribed the librarian with one of the weaker spell books that could only be read by certain individuals that magic allowed it. 

"I see..."

'I will go to the library when this meeting is over to find where that book is...'

"On to other matters, the Yule Ball," Dumbledore said, folding his hands across his desk

"What of it?"

"Who are you taking?"

"I'm not taking anybody, certainly not from here," Harry's frown turned into a sneer

"Now, Harry-"

"Don't patronize me, Dumbledore. The contract which I managed to finally read after the first task said, I have to participate in the tasks, not any ministry events."

"But, Harry!"

"I really don't care, you can't make me after I am an unwilling contestant, not a champion that people seem to forget," Harry said, getting out of the chair, dusting himself off

"But, Harry?!" Dumbledore said

"No buts, I am not willing to make nice with a bunch of jackals that are willing to backstab me just because I am allegedly dark. I am not a damn stress reliever," Harry said, before leaving the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore was left alone as his mind tried to come up with a response, but the door was already closed by the time the words could find the way out of his mouth. 

The Headmaster could only sit in his chair and think about what he could do to get Harry to follow the path laid out for him...

'The ball! Of course, but Harry has no choice, besides he can't leave with his guardian's permission, knowing Sirius is still wrapped up and not communicating with Harry along with Remus, left the boy alone and isolated. Only if he had come to me...'Dumbledore inwardly sighed.

Some time later, it was time for those who wanted to go home for the holidays to go, Dumbledore put watchers to watch if Harry made an attempt to be on the train, however, Harry had venom who was merged with him completely that he could shift his appearance and scent so he actually put his name on the list and hidden it under an illusion and that illusion would break after the train made it to the station. 

Harry left with all his supplies under the watchful eye of all the teachers, dear Salazar had a surprise for Dumbledore and the rest of the traitors of Hogwarts and he couldn't wait to hear all about it. 

When Harry entered one of the compartments of the train, he saw a dirty blonde girl was reading a newspaper upside down. 

Needless to say, he was very interested. 

"Hello, are you going to come in, Harry Potter?" The girl said, not looking up from her newspaper

Harry closed the door behind him and looked at the girl who placed the newspaper down on her lap. 

"What's your name?"  


"My name is Luna Lovegood, Mr. Potter," Luna said with a smile, a glassy look in her eye

"My, my aren't you the insightful one. Good to know," Harry said, sitting beside her

"It pays to be that way. Aren't you suppose to hate everyone who turned their backs on you?" 

"I am, they want all their 'champions' to be at the Yule Ball, I'm not going." 

"And in doing so, flipping off all the people who want you under their control. Interesting." 

"You are really interesting, after all, I didn't see you chucking shit like the rest of them." 

"Because I'm not stupid, plus who the hell would believe or side with Looney Lovegood." 

"So, you are not crazy as everyone seems to think you are?" 

"And you are not an evil sociopathic villain who tears people apart." 

"I wouldn't really say that..."

"Oh yes, I know. The scent of blood and death is hung over you like a shadow, along with your _clothes._ "

"Smart little dove aren't you?"

"Some people realize while others don't." 

"And such malice behind those eyes of yours, cold and calculating," Harry said, staring at the blonde girl with interest

"So, you see it. What do you plan on doing, now that you know?" Luna said, her face serious and cold 

Harry smirked and Luna felt something either really good or really bad was going to happen to her as Harry's green eyes bored into her blue ones.

* * *

Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! I'm alive! Sort of...Regardless, the story is going well and I thank all of you for your responses on this, favoriting and bookmarking this. It makes me really happy! The next chapter, Dumbledore finds out that Harry is missing, Harry has Luna as a companion and ally and Harry makes his a visit to Pivet Drive. Early warning, the next chapter will dark as hell, if already read the tags, then you can't bitch to me. I will put it in the summary for the next chapter so you can't nag me, I won't deal with it. Overall, thank you and laters!

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21! 


	4. I'm back!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape, plain and simple...Along with cannibalism and plans to start the corruption of many moral characters across the universe.

[Flashback]

_"And you are not an evil sociopathic villain who tears people apart."_

_"I wouldn't really say that..."_

_"Oh yes, I know. The scent of blood and death is hung over you like a shadow, along with your_ clothes. _"_

_"Smart little dove aren't you?"_

_"Some people realize while others don't."_

_"And such malice behind those eyes of yours, cold and calculating," Harry said, staring at the blonde girl with interest_

_"So, you see it. What do you plan on doing, now that you know?" Luna said, her face serious and cold_

_Harry smirked and Luna felt something either really good or really bad was going to happen to her as Harry's green eyes bored into her blue ones._

Harry didn't waste any time and took Luna's head in his hands and forced a kiss on her, locking the door and placing a silencing charm on it. Soon, he released her lips with a saliva trail connecting them to his.

"You taste really sweet, Luna~"

"Going to take advantage of me?" Luna said, slightly breathless

"You could have easily blasted me away if you didn't like it."

Luna smiled and scooted further into him and he kissed her again and again.

Harry picked her up and placed her on his lap and said, "Luna, how would you like an upgrade?" 

"What do you have in mind?" She purred

A large, shark-toothed smirk was his reply before he moved to kiss her, cupping her breasts through her shirt and grinding his cock against her crotch, pushing magic into his hands as he caressed her, kissing her all over. 

Harry started to peel off the top part of her uniform, showing her well-developed chest in a baby blue bra, he pried off his shirt as he showed his bare chest to Luna. The little raven kissed him back with vigor, he could feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest and smell her excitement. 

He made the symbiote crawl over his fingers as his nails dug into her hips as he grinded against her creating pleasureful friction that Luna savored. After removing his lips from hers and he whispered huskily, "Tell me what you want Luna."

"T-take me."

Harry hastily followed that command by removing her skirt and unzipping his pants and crammed himself inside of her, making her bite his shoulder in pain. 'Oh, Merlin...' She thought as pain and pleasure ran through all the nerves in her body

Harry started to fuck her, bouncing her up and down on his cock as the symbiote started to slowly cover her entire body as she felt her mind go blank. 

The lewd noises of skin smacking against skin along with the soft sounds of Luna's moans and Harry's harsh grunting filled the compartment as they worked their way to their ends. 

"God, Luna you're so tight!"

"Harry, Merlin, keep going!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her chest, trying to bounce fast and faster and Harry obliged as he started to suck on her tits, making her squeak and tight her grip on his cock, making him moan. 

'So her weak spots are her tits...'

He nipped at her hard nipples as she rode him, he could feel his balls tightening as he met with her thrusts, the symbiote was nearly finished covering her body as he was forming a connection with her that would make her want to bond with her own symbiote. 

"Tell me, Luna? Where do you want it?" He panted, his thrusts going deeper and deeper into pussy. 

"Inside! Cum inside me!" She yelled, the heat surrounding her was nearly unbearable 

"As you wish," he whispered before releasing himself inside, causing her to cum around him, bathing his cock in her honey as her scream turned into a roar that would have made every single person on the train shit themselves in fear. 

The connection was complete as Harry emptied his balls within Luna as she trembled against him, she panted against him as her orgasm rocked her body. 

"What's your name, precious one?"

"My name? My name is Malice..." Luna hissed, loving the feeling of power  

"What a lovely name," He said, kissing her, starting up again until the train stopped

Fortunately, the pair just finished their fourth round of sex when the train reached the station and Luna connected with her symbiote making it a part of her person and shifted it into clothes of a blue shirt and sweater, a skirt, thigh-high socks, and knee-high boots. Harry shifted his appearance into someone with blonde locks, brown eyes, and tanned skin, he kissed Luna who kissed him back. 

Luna whispered, "Best of luck Harry Potter."

"Of course, little moon," He smiled back at her  

The pair both got off the train and saw that the Weasley parents were there. 

'It seems like Dumbledore found out about me not being the castle, oh well...Too bad for him, I am going to enjoy my damn holiday for once,' Harry inwardly smirked 

Harry walked passed them as they searched for the black-haired green-eyed boy. 

Harry made his way out of the train station and called for a taxi to take him to Pivet Drive and when he paid off the man who drove off immediately, he caught the sight of Mrs. Figg outside as if she was waiting for something...or someone. 

Harry kept his shrunken trunk in his pocket and walked towards one of the homes and seemingly 'entered' one of them and waited in the shadows listening to Mrs. Figg ramble. 

"Why did Harry run away? I guess what Albus said was true about him being a troublemaker to his family..."

"I guess I was just overreacting when I thought they were abusing him... If he is able to do this then he isn't..." She tutted, shaking her head as she tried to keep herself warm.

Harry felt a harsh growl threaten to rise from his throat before he pushed it down and sneaked up behind her and dragged her into her own house, locking the door behind him. 

He bound her with webbing to gag and blindfold her so she couldn't see him. 

"Sorry, Figg. But you need a nap, it's not good for someone your age to be messing around in the cold."

"Har-" A flick of his wand and she was out like a light. 

Did I forget to mention that Salazar took off the trace of Harry's wand so he could use magic whenever? Yeah...

Harry decided to make sure that she couldn't snitch on him and a little payback for not helping him out when he was younger... He picked up her phone and made a certain phone call said that Mrs. Figg needs to be sent to the psych ward because she just destroyed her house in a mad rampage yelling about wizards and aliens. 

Harry then decided to destroy the house for shits and giggles just to make the story seem more convincing and by the time she woke up, Mrs. Figg would be out of the way with no help from Dumbledore for a long time. 

The young man then left the house and made his way around the neighborhood and he soon came across a person he hadn't seen in awhile. It was one of his Dudley's bookends and he looked and saw that it was Piers, Piers Polkiss, the little rat bastard...

"Well, well, if it isn't Dudley's freaky cousin..."

"Hmph, where's your leader rat boy? I thought you don't go anywhere without Dudley considering your lips are so attached to Dudley's fat ass."

"You bastard!" Polkiss yelled, aiming to strike Harry, but Harry avoided it and took off. 

Piers chased after him and said, "Get back here, you coward! You are going to pay!" 

Harry led him into an alley out of sight and Piers thought he had Potter cornered. 

"Better come out freak!" Piers yelled, as he explored the ally but then a loud thump made him look back and saw he couldn't see where he entered and he called out, "Alright, this isn't funny. Cut it out or I'll make you wish you were never born!"

Harry hidden within the shadows shot out several webs, pinning Piers against the grimy wall of the ally and then webbed his eyes shut.  

"What the hell?" Piers snapped, trying to get out of his restraints, "Potter! Potter?!" 

"Wow Piers, I didn't know you were into that..."Harry smirked from above the restrained follower

"I don't what you did, but you better let me go..." 

"Or what? You'll growl and sneer at me? Nah, I am just going to leave. Maybe a nice man who roams this ally will let you go...after he's finished playing with you." 

"W-what? You aren't just going to leave me here?!"

"Goodbye, Piers..." Harry said as his footsteps got quieter until Piers heard nothing

"Potter? Potter! Don't you dare leave! Come back here and release me! I swear you are going to regret it if you don't."

He heard no response and it was freaking him out, "Potter? H-harry? Come on, okay. Okay, I'm sorry. So how about you release me now, alright?"

No response...

"No way...That bastard actually left me here!" Piers snapped, trying to get loose, but he couldn't get out and just lean against the dirty wall and tried to gain his breath.

After waiting several minutes, Piers was thinking how the hell was he going to get out of this until he heard a pair of footsteps and he had to take a chance and he called out; "Help me! Somebody help me!" 

Piers exhaled a sigh of relief when he heard the footsteps come closer. 

"Yes, I'm over here! Can you help me."

"I see. How did you get in this position?"

"A freak by the name of Harry Potter. He did this is."

"Well, you must be really asking for it."

"Huh?"

"I mean the sign above your head reads 'Fuckhole for use, pay what you like.'"

"What?! I'm not one of those perverts!"

"But, the sign says you are and I plan on using you."

"If you touch me I'll scream!" Piers felt his shirt rip off and it was then shoved into his mouth before he could scream

"Struggle as much as you want, but it is meaningless to resist," The voice said as Piers shuddered from the cold air and the slow zipping noise before he felt cold hands hoisting his legs up and keeping him up. 

Piers struggled but he couldn't get loose and he couldn't bring his legs down and heard the seat of his pants being torn away from him along with his underwear, leaving him exposed to the elements. 

"I'm going to enjoy this. Be sure to struggle as much as you want," The man pressed his hard tip, dripping with pre-cum and then he shoved himself inside as Piers muffled scream rang out in the alley as blood coated the man's throbbing cock.  

"God, you're tight," The man said, pulling out leaving only the head before thrusting back inside, again and again.  

Piers muffled shouts and gasps as he thought he would choke as the man continued to pound into him again and again, each thrust harsher than the last, he thought he was going to die as the pain lit up all his nerves.

He was constantly ravaged and he couldn't do a damn thing, he could only take the pounding he was receiving and soon some of the pain started to fade and slightly moaned when the man thrusted and the man started to thrust faster, his pounding starting to become more erratic as time went on. 

Harsh grunts filled Piers' ears as sounds of skin smacking against skin ravaged his ears and he could feel himself hardening as the cock inside of him was pulsing with heat until he went ridged and buried himself as deep as he could go and came inside of him. 

Thick streams of cum came gushing out from his tip and the man thrusted until he was empty and slowly removed himself from the abused asshole. 

Piers felt tears go down the side of his face as cum seeped out from his asshole. 

The man sighed and said, "That was a lovely fuck...Piers." 

Piers was shocked and coughed out his shirt onto the dirty floor. 

"H-how do you know my name?" He stuttered out

Chuckling answered him and the voice became familiar, "Shame on you, Piers and I just barely met you." 

"Potter!! You fucking bastard! I'll kill you, I'll beat you to death!" Piers said, renewing his struggling   

"Oh, that's amusing, but you will soon be begging me to kill you, just right after I eat you..." He said, prodding Piers' asshole again. 

"Get away from me you freak!" Piers said, his struggling kept going until he finally snapped one of the webs holding him and he removed the last one and his blindfold. 

"Alright, freak. Ready to die?" Piers said, his face red in embarrassment and rage and he wanted nothing more than to pound Harry into the dirt.  

"You can't do that, Piers," Harry said, webbing his arms and legs to the floor, his ass dripping with cum and blood in the air, like a bitch in heat.  

'This can't be happening...this can't be happening!' Piers screamed inwardly 

Harry rubbed his wet cock on Piers' ass cheeks as his hole clenched in fear as Pier felt the adrenaline rush through his veins. 

"I'm going to enjoy this..." Harry said, lining his cock up at Piers' asshole

"No~!" 

But, Harry ripped through Piers' ass once again causing him to scream in pain as tears ran down his face

"God, your ass is tight and wet, I love it," Harry purred before he fucked Piers until he came and filled him up, much to the despair of Piers as he was violated by the one he thought was a weakling.  

"You bastard... You will pay you here me." Piers said, his head spinning  

"Oh, I'm not finished..." Harry said, before going into his third round of fucking Piers, licking his skin of his back before taking a bite out of his shoulder, making him scream.

"You freak, you freak! Get off me! Somebody! Anybody!" He screamed as he was getting woozy from blood loss. 

Harry moved to the side of his ear and said, "You are not going to die. Not yet. Not until I had my fill of your miserable face." 

Piers started to cry as he fucked again and again as Potter kept eating him and he screamed until he couldn't voice his pain anymore when Harry was finished off working off the remains of his last orgasm, Piers was dead. 

Harry pulled himself out of the meaty corpse letting the symbiote take care of the rest of his remains and Harry left the ally with nobody none the wiser.  

Harry enters the Dursley house and sits in a chair and waits for the family to return and Harry had a big smirk on his face when heard the door to the house unlock, turn and the high heels and the scent of semi-cheap perfume filled the living room. When she closed and locked the door behind her, she came face to face with her late sister's son, Harry Potter. 

"Hello Aunt Petunia," He smiled 

Her scream would have awoken the dead if Harry didn't web her mouth shut after introducing himself. 

Petunia was webbed against the wall and he smiled at the terrified look on her face as she started to regret everything bad she did to him. 

"We are going to have a long and interesting talk, dear Petunia." Harry smiled at her, malice was dripping off his very form as he stared into the beady eyes of the pale woman. 

[Back at Hogwarts]

Slytherin walked through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts and found the paintings of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. He awoke all of them and brought them out of their portraits and brought them up to speed and Helga and Rowena were nearly in tears at how badly the boy was treated and Godric had steam pour of his ears from how one of his own was treated and by his own house as well. 

"You have that look in your eye, Sal."

"I want to make an example and I'm going to clean up my house and I suggest you all do the same. Our houses are a pale imitation what they used to be and you could practically feel Hogwarts weeping." 

"I know...I felt it when you first woke me. She's weeping because of this Harry Potter, I can see flashes of memory that she is showing to me."

"I see it as well and I am extremely disappointed."

"Don't start. What we need is to get our houses back in order and to kick Dumbledore out of his office. I refuse to have that man in charge of this school any longer."

"Since we are all in agreement, shall we?" Salazar said, gesturing towards the door 

"Where are they?"

"It would be the Yule Ball and what better way to make sure they would never forget their lesson?"

"You always did like to ruin parties..." Godric smirked

"Pot calling the kettle black..." Salazar returned 

"Enough you too. We need to deal with the children at the Ball."

"Very well, let us go," Salazar said, before snapping his fingers making all four powerful figures disappear from the portraits hiding place and appeared in the middle of the Yule Ball, shocking all occupants. 

Dumbledore stood up and addressed the four adults and said, "Who are you four?" 

"Salazar Slytherin."

"Godric Gryffindor."

"Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Helga Hufflepuff." 

"The founders..." McGongall whispered 

"Why are you are all here?" Dumbledore said, very nervous 

"Because of the shame you brought to this school," Rowena said, coldly shocking all her students 

Dumbledore gulped and thought, 'This is not good...' 

* * *

Ending the chapter! The next chapter will go from Dumbledore finding out that Harry Potter is missing, the Weasley parents missing Harry at the station, Figg not contacting him and the castle was searched and nobody could find him. Harry is going to make the Dursleys miserable before terrorizing the neighborhood before a special guest will make a visit to Pivet Drive to find out all the missing people and mysterious deaths as he has faced this enemy before. If you can guess the person who is going to visit Pivet Drive correctly you will get a shout out! Later! 

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21! 

 


	5. This is going to be fun

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, sucking on a lemon drop, thinking of his plan for the greater good and then his door was opened by McGongall who after regaining her breath said, "Albus, Harry Potter is missing!"

He coughed and choked on his favorite sweet and when he finally cleared his airways he shouted back, "How?!"

"I was in my office and I was checking all the students who were going home for the holidays and I saw Harry Potter's name on the list when I specifically checked every hour on the hour during the day and it didn't have his name on it before," She said, wondering how Harry's name got on the list.

"Don't worry, Minerva. Harry would never leave the castle, he is probably hiding amongst one of the secret rooms of the castle, we just need to find that specific room," He said, in his regular soothing tone.

"You're right, of course. Do you want me to round up to teachers to help find him?" She asked

"Yes and please have the house elves help you look for him as well," He nodded

She nodded, said goodbye to Albus and then went about to find Harry and when she closed the door. Dumbledore growled and threw the glass bowl of lemon drops at the door where it hit the wooden frame with a crash, spilling his favorite muggle sweets all over the floor along with shards of glass. 

"Dammit..." He snarled as he resembling the glass bowl filled with his sweets and placed it on his desk with an irritated wave of his wand.

'You will not escape me, Harry. Your little temper tantrum has gone on long enough. As soon as I find you I will have you on your way to be a martyr, it is for the greater good of the population of Britain,' He inwardly sneered before taking a breath and placing his beloved grandfather mask.

He got up from his comfortable chair and made a floo call to the Weasley family.

Albus knelt to the floor, grabbing a pinch of floo powder and called the Weasley home. 

Who answered was Arthur, he was spending time with his wife at home and he reached the floo first. 

"Albus? Why are you calling? Did the twins blow up a toilet? Did they do the spell that made Professor Snape's clothes invisible again?" Arthur asked, dreading the answer, biting back the shudder of remembering the potion master's fleeing naked body. 

Albus closed his eyes as he pushed back the evil memory, the twins didn't even fight the four months of detentions, they realized they went too far with making Snape's clothes disappear. Most of the first years had to get obliviated and the obliviators needed to be obliviated to get rid of that memory.

"No, no, Arthur, thankfully, nothing of the sort. Your sons have learned their lesson from last time, and yes, they have not blown up any toilets...that I know of," He finished, trailing off, mentally to make a note to double check the toilet he was going to use in the future just in case.

"I see...thank you, but why have you called me?" He questioned 

"Actually, I am in need of your help," Dumbledore said 

"My help?" Arthur repeated 

"Yours and your wife to be precise. You see, Harry Potter has gone on the train that will soon be arriving at the Platform and I wish for you and your wife to be on the lookout for him. He is not supposed to leave the castle," He explained 

"Oh, of course. We will be on the look for Harry at the train station, anything for you, Albus," Arthur said  

"Thank you, my dear boy," Dumbledore smiled 

"Is there anything else?" Arthur asked 

"No, have a good holiday," He said 

"You too, Albus," Arthur said 

Albus then pulled his head out of his fireplace and watched as it turned to its' normal red and orange flames, generating warmth. 

He smiled as he made his way back to his comfortable chair as he waited for Harry to be forced back into his office. 

'It is so wonderful to have such loyal pawns and Harry will soon be back under my control,' He smiled, taking two lemon drops, smiling at the thought of fame and of his name being known throughout history.

'And the name of Potter will be lost throughout the pages of history and the name of Dumbledore being well-known and famous with me being on top,' He smirked at his plan. 

* * *

[Platform 9 3/4]

Arthur and Molly used the floo to three broomsticks and then apparated onto platform 9 3/4 to wait for any sign of Harry. As they waited, they started to talk. 

"I just can't believe it, Arthur. How could they...?" Molly whispered

Arthur placed his hands over hers, entwining his fingers with hers. "I know, Molly, I know."

"Do you think Harry will forgive them and us?"

"Harry is a smart boy, Molly, but you have to admit, Ron and the twins tore up his father's cloak, which is a family heirloom."

The end of the statement caused Molly to let out a hiss of air as if she was stung.

"Do you want me to inform Harry?"

"No! No...I will do it, he needs to know," Molly trailed off as Arthur rubbed her arms, pressing her body against his. 

'How could they do something like that to Harry...' Arthur thought, very sad for Harry 

'Dammit! How can they be so stupid! Because of them, Harry is lost to us...No matter, as soon as he arrives, I will dose him with enough love potion that he will be head over heels for Ginny. Just like I planned with Sirius Black, but snagged Arthur instead. Oh well, he's a better lover then everyone else thought...' She inwardly shrugged as she continued to look for any sign of Harry in the crowd. 

The parents were unaware that they were being watched by a young man who could read their thoughts. 

Harry shook his head and then left after getting everything he needed to know. 

'So Molly is planning on having me marry her fangirl of a daughter, huh? Heh, guess, I need to have that nullified when I get the chance and for Arthur... I want to see how you think without Albus and your wife pulling your strings,' Harry thought as he left and then flagged down a taxi before leaving.

* * *

[Headmaster's Office]

Albus is irritable as of late, apparently, Harry was either still in the castle or the Weasleys missed him. 

He let out a growl, 'He is supposed to be downtrodden and pliable...I need to make the Dursleys treat him worse so he can see Hogwarts as a safe haven and he will be willing to die for the greater good.' 

Figg has not contacted him so Harry was not on Pivet Drive, but he hoped he got an update soon so he could reinforce their hatred and fear of magic so they could take it out on Harry, but unbeknownst to him, he would never get that chance. 

Dumbledore walked out of his office and made his own search for Harry, unaware he missed a floo call and by the time he came back it would be too late. 

Back on Pivet Drive, Mrs. Figg was heavily sedated and placed on a gurney to be transported to an Old Folks home, her cats would be donated to several local shelters considering she had so many of them and she would not be found for a long time. 

* * *

[Pivet Drive #4]

[Flashback]

_Harry enters the Dursley house and sits in a chair and waits for the family to return and Harry had a big smirk on his face when heard the door to the house unlock, turn and the high heels and the scent of semi-cheap perfume filled the living room. When she closed and locked the door behind her, she came face to face with her late sister's son, Harry Potter._

_"Hello Aunt Petunia," He smiled_

_Her scream would have awoken the dead if Harry didn't web her mouth shut after introducing himself._

_Petunia was webbed against the wall and he smiled at the terrified look on her face as she started to regret everything bad she did to him._

_"We are going to have a long and interesting talk, dear Petunia." Harry smiled at her, malice was dripping off his very form as he stared into the beady eyes of the pale woman._

[Present]

He smirked at her, the symbiote encasing his fist and when he uncurled his fist, the symbiote made his hand three times its' usual size with massive black claws, glinting in the light of the living room as Harry took one finger and traced it on the edge of the wooden coffee table, making Petunia wince as the claw made a deep scratch into the wood. 

"Now Petunia, let's see how long you can last being my stress reliever before your puny mind shatters under my will," Harry smirked as she started to cry, "Oh, Petunia don't worry, you won't die, after all, I still need to repay you for all your kindness you gave during my unfortunate stay at your humble abode."

Harry then started to strip her and she started to pale, thinking he was going to rape her, but he mockingly laughed at her, "Oh Petunia, please. I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last woman on the planet," He said, before clawing at her stomach, making her scream through her gag.

He enjoyed the look of pain and terror on her face as she watched her blood drip from his claws. He then made his large hand into a fist and slammed into Petunia's stomach with enough force that it cracked the wall she was pinned against as her screams reached a high pitch before everything she ever ate came back up and she couldn't force it down so the contents of her stomach dribbled out the sides of her gag as her eyes were wide with terror at the thought of suffocating on her own vomit.

She could barely look at Harry as she took in his smiling features as she faded into unconsciousness, but before she could fall unconscious her gag was removed and all the contents of her mouth spilled all over her and she coughed and hacked as the world faded back into view once again as her vomit burned her wounds.

"Now, Petunia you didn't think I would let you fall unconscious, now did you? I mean, there is just so much to do," Harry smiled at Petunia's pale trembling face 

Harry turned his claw into thin, whip-appendages and started to whip Petunia in all directions, causing blazing red whip marks to appear all over her skin, making her cry out for someone to help her but nobody could hear her. 

She was all alone and no one could hear her suffer except Harry. 

After being satisfied after whipping her, he then decided he was going to break her mind and make it as painful as possible. 

"Now, Petunia, we are almost finished, besides after this you get to rest..." He said to her shuddering form 

She couldn't even speak as she just watched him use his symbiote to turn his hands into thin-tentacle like appendages and stab them directly into her brain, causing her to wail. 

"No! No, stop! I can't take anymore, stop please!!" She wailed, trying one more time to make him stop hurting her 

"No, besides, Petunia you brought this on yourself~" Harry chirped with a smile before everything went dark for Petunia. 

[A few hours later]

"Pet! I'm home!" Vernon hollered as he put his key into the lock and opened the door, however, he never expected to witness the scene that played out before him. 

Harry sat in a comfortable padded chair resting his legs on Petunia who was resting on all fours with a blank face. 

Vernon couldn't believe what he was seeing, but before he could voice his shock, Harry webbed his mouth shut, dragging him inside and slammed the door shut. 

Vernon fell down the floor as he tried to remove the webbing from his mouth, but he couldn't as he heard Harry speak. 

"Petunia, you will not interfere. You will kneel on the floor until I tell you to move, do you understand?" Harry ordered 

"Yes, Master..." She replied softly 

Vernon angry at the tone his wife was spoken to, finally had the strength of rip off the webbing, which caused him to lose his mustache, causing him to scream in pain. 

"Oh, so you removed it. So you aren't an entire waste of space...Good to know..." Harry said, tilting his head

"Boy! You are going to get it! Undo whatever freaky magic you did on my wife!" He roared, spittle flying everywhere. 

Harry just smiled and then started to chuckle until it settled into a loud haunting laugh, "Oh Vernon. You are no position to order me around."

"You will fix my wife now, you freak!" He roared 

Harry's smile took on a malicious intent as his magic flared, making Vernon step back as Harry allowed the symbiote to cover his entire form, making Vernon fall on his butt as he looked at the monster in front of him. 

"Now Uncle~, why are you so scared?" Harry said, giving a cruel mockery of a child's grin. 

"Y-you?" He stuttered

"Don't worry, Vernon. This is for everything I been through under your _care._ Allow me to repay you," He said, before finishing with a roar that made Vernon soil himself before he was pounced on by a Venom-empowered Harry who took to literally beat the shit out of Vernon and made sure he was aware and conscious to experience everything Harry did to him. 

Vernon screamed his throat raw as his body was pummeled to paste, his bones shattered to fragment, his organs stomped to paste, before being re-healed and Harry would start over again, ripping apart limbs, then reattaching them to crush and break them in different ways. All the pains from each new break would stab into Vernon's mind as blood splattered all over the kitchen as Vernon was covered in along with his own piss and shit. 

Venom chuckled as his white eyes stared at his work and gave control back to Harry who loved the watching his first tormentor got the shit kicked out of him.

"Oh Vernon, how do you like getting the shit kicked out of you? Regardless, I have plans for you. Very, well big plans and you are going to help me. Well, it's not like you have a choice and they get to know you for the freak you truly are. But this you can take to your grave, you made me this way~," He hissed as he covered his arm in symbiote and placed it on Vernon's head and allowed it to cover his entire head, destroying his mind and forcing him to all his bidding.

When he removed the symbiote, Vernon stood up and Harry ordered "Clean up, I want you to destroy every family in this accursed neighborhood, two families at a time and I already have your first targets. Get moving."

"Yes, master..." Vernon droned as he shuffled upstairs to take a shower.

Harry smirked as he waited for the fireworks to start as he went out to eat at a diner to fill his stomach and watched the news on the tv that the diner had and what caught his attention was the news report from America where Spiderman had captured another group of villains where they were found upside down with webbing. 

Harry's eyes dilated as he looked at the fleeing picture of the Spiderman and Harry quickly ducked his head so no one could see his shark-like smirk as he recalled the past symbiote's memories of Spiderman as a heavy feeling of lust rushed through his body.

'Spider...you will be mine~,' Harry inwardly swore 

* * *

As days went by, so did people on Pivet Drive, all of his past tormentors would meet their grisly ends at the hands of the broken Vernon who tortured, raped and killed them all under Harry's orders. The bodies' were strung in many different gruesome ways and that soon caught the attention of the people in their unique space station.

They sent for the one person who knew how to deal with the current problem plaguing Britain and that was Peter Parker, A.K.A. Spiderman.  

* * *

The young man had just arrived from the States and checked into a hotel as he went about investigating the horrible murders that have been plaguing Pivet Drive. 

The reports were absolutely gruesome as they made even reporters who lived through the war, sick to their stomachs along with veteran detectives and police officers violently ill and there was no trace other than black webbing which was a symbol of the Black Symbiote. 

Spiderman silently prowled around the neighborhood for the next two days but there were no crimes committed that night and he was getting extremely irritated. After another night of no crimes, he quickly took off his suit, changing into his civilian clothes to enter his hotel and make his way to his room. 

Peter Parker groaned when he landed on his bed as he shoved the crime reports to the floor as he just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, his mind flashed back to his ex-girlfriend who shall not be named dumped him. Apparently, he had no time for her considering that he saved the city, alternating of being called a menace, a hero, or an annoyance and that he didn't trust her enough. 

His dreams were soon cut off by the sound of his alarm clock, that he smashed to pieces as he groaned, ignoring the throbbing pain that pulsed through his hand as he rolled himself up in his covers as he tried to get away from the realm of consciousness, but it was futile. 

'God dammit...I want to sleep some more...' He mentally groaned with a yawn 

"But, why did I think of her of all people?" He asked himself, before lugging himself out of bed to take a shower as he prepared for more information hunting. 

As Peter walked around to gather more information and insight in the area he was visiting, his spider senses were bubbling to the surface, he felt that he was being watched, but he didn't know by who. Peter then decided to be extra cautious, but as the day progress, the paranoia of someone watching him only grew worse.  

The young man had to take a break at a local cafe to be able to calm his nerves, if his sense kept ringing through his body like this, he wouldn't be able to make it through the day without punching the first person who annoyed him. 

He ordered a meal of a sandwich and a coffee with cream, but no sugar. As he rested his head on the cold table, a voice interrupted him, making him snap his head to look a young boy with shaggy black hair and green eyes. 

"Hey, are you okay? You're not sick are you?" He asked, tilting his head  

Peter felt his spider senses go into overdrive at this kid staring at him with concern.  

'Is he the threat? No, maybe he is just another metahuman,' Peter internally concluded  

"I am alright. Thank you for your concern." 

"Sure, the lady is here with your meal. I'd be careful, sir. The nights are dangerous, you know?" Harry smiled  

Peter smiled back and nodded, as he watched Harry walk back to his booth where a person had just arrived with his meal as well. 

"Here you are, sir. A tuna sandwich with tomatoes, pickles, and mayo with a coffee with cream and no sugar."

"Thank you and before you go, what do you know about the boy sitting in a booth over there?" He asked, pointing in Harry's direction

"Ah, that young man? He helped the manager out of a scuffle with a purse snatcher and she been quite taken with him."

"Oh, that's nice."

The waitress then left Peter to his meal as he dug into the meal he ordered with gusto, his spider senses finally calming down for the moment before paying his meal and left the cafe feeling than before. 

However, the young boy was still watching him with a smile as he whispered, "Little Spider~"

Before either of them knew it, it was already nighttime, the sun has already set across the horizon, blanketing the town in darkness with only the street lights and the lights of businesses on.

Now, Peter was no more, he was Spiderman was moving above the lights swinging from building to building until he was blindsided by someone or something tackling him from the side, but he managed to land correctly on an opposite rooftop. 

He looked up to see a large body walk towards him, he towered over Spiderman by a good two feet, the black suit with his symbol of the spider on his chest, bright white fangs, and a long slithering tongue. 

"Venom..." Spiderman said, moving to stand up 

"Little Spider~" He roughly hissed 

"How are you?! Why did you rape those people?" Spiderman questioned 

Venom chuckled and said, "Just try to defeat me and maybe you will get the answers you are looking for."

Spiderman decided talk no more and just try to take this new Venom down, so he could get the answers he was looking for.  

Venom then tried to tackle Spiderman, but the leaner man backflipped to be just out of his grip and made off to where the large enemy made off the chase after him, punches and kicks were thrown, but Venom was immediately shown to have the advantage when it came to all-out brawling and Spiderman was slowly losing his ground. 

Spiderman decided he needed to get away, but Venom slashed his chest, making him force out a choked yell as he clutched his chest which gave Venom opporunity to grab him, but Spidey was much quicker handed and kept a flashbang that temporality blinded Venom allowing him to get out of his grip.

He then took off, leaving Venom alone and after five minutes, his eyes returned back to normal and Harry allowed the symbiote to remove the face part of his costume as he looked at the direction that Spiderman ran off at. 

"So even the Spiderman has a few dirty tricks~. Good, it makes turning him to my side, much much easier," Harry told himself as he apparated back to the Dursleys and made to control the piece of symbiote he left with his spider. 

Peter quickly made his way back to his hotel and slammed the door shut and locked the door as he slid down to the floor. 

'God, that was a fuck up, if I ever saw one. Another heavy hit from him and I would have been history...' He sighed in relief, that he was all alone in his cold room. 

He stripped off the hoodie and pants he put over his jumpsuit and then stripped himself of his costume and forced it into a bag to hide under his bed as he made his way to the shower. He smelt like a person that just finished running a 10K and he wanted to just shower and sleep. He would report to the Justice League about his findings tomorrow. 

Peter was unaware that the part of the symbiote was still attached to his skin as he made his way into the shower as he turned on the water. He lathered himself with soap he worked on his hair as soap suds trailed down every part of his body as the symbiote trailed up his leg and reached its' objective, his balls. 

He moaned when he pressed his head against the wall as he started to feel really hot as he started to pant in exertion as he let his hand towards his cock and started to jerk himself off, the symbiote squeezing his balls as a small part of the symbiote reached to trace his asshole, before deciding to enter, making Petter barely aware of his Spider Senses going off. 

Peter couldn't stop himself, he just felt really good, his mind was going hazy as he started to jerk himself off in a frenzy as he leaned against the wall as he started to jerk himself with both hands wanting to reach his end and when he finally reached it he let out a ragged shout, the force of his orgasm shook through his entire body as his hand was painted white with his cum before it was washed down the drain. 

He brought of his shock when he realized that the water turned cold and he immediately turned it off as he shook off his orgasmic high and stepped out of the shower as he focused on his senses, but sighed when he didn't feel anything was wrong. 

The young man was unaware of the symbiote canceling out his spider senses when it inside of his ass and stayed there to be used as a plug. 

Peter then put on a pair of boxers and turned in for the night and when he was fully asleep that was when the symbiote got to work and when Harry silently walked into his hotel room with no noise whatsoever. 

He leaned over as he took in Peter Parker's features and how tired he looked, "Poor baby. Don't worry soon, you will realize that being a hero is rather worthless, especially for those who don't appreciate you, little spider."

Harry then placed a powerful notice-me-not spell over the entire room and a silencing spell, so even if his little spider screamed, no one would hear him. 

He removed Peter's boxers showing off a rather nice length of seven inches flaccid, but he wasn't all that thin either making Harry happy. He climbed into bed with the piece of symbiote still inside Peter, he shifted more symbiote to be inside of him, making it into a large dildo, so when he wakes up, he would be already stretched and ready for him.

Harry then decided to stay under his covers for the night and waited until Peter was about to wake up. 

Apparently, his cock likes to wake up first as Harry watched as Peter's morning wood stood up tall and proud, he couldn't really help himself as he grabbed Peter's shaft moving his fingers up and down as flicked his balls with his tongue until he decided to stick one of them into his mouth before getting the other one. 

Peter moaned his hips thrusted up as Harry continued to suck on his balls with vigor, feeling them heat up in his mouth, being mindful of his teeth before went to suck on his length, bobbing up and down until Peter finally released himself with a shout as his cock trembled and sputtered as Harry swallowed everything he had to give. 

"God! What the hell~?" Peter trailed off as he recognized the boy from the cafe

"You. It was you the whole time. You killed and raped the people on Pivet Drive," He said, trying to remove his arms from their restraints 

"Rape them? No. Kill them, yes," Harry explained, now sitting on Peter's chest

"Why?" Peter asked, trying to find any way out of this situation 

"Answer my question first, why do you choose to be a hero for an undeserving public?"

"What?" Peter asked, confused

"You heard me, why do you play hero?"

"Because it's' the right thing to do!" Peter snapped

"Tsk, tsk. You are lying to me, Mr. Spider."

"What do-" Harry silenced him with a kiss, causing Peter's eyes to widen, 'Oh God.'

He closed his eyes as he tried to close his mouth, but Harry kept his mouth open, ravaging it with his tongue as Peter could taste his own cum before finally being released. 

Peter panted as he glared at Harry, "Now, now. Don't look at me like that. You've already lost anyways."

"What? How? You only got me restrained!"

"Come on, Spider. You're smart, you figure it out."

Peter then recalled everything from yesterday and then paled as he remembered when Venom grabbed him and slashed his chest. 

"I took a piece of you with me."

"Bingo! Such a smart spider," Harry cooed as he traced the marks he made with his claws yesterday, making Peter shiver underneath him, before breaking the skin of his chest by putting his finger inside, making Peter fight not to wince anymore than he already has. 

Harry sucked on his finger covered in blood as he felt himself get harder. 

"You are mine, Spider."

"I will never be yours."

"Oh, I think you will be," Harry smiled at Peter's confused face before the symbiote exploded from Peter's ass and started to cover Peter's legs restraining them by bringing them up and covering the rest of his body leaving only his mouth, cock and anus accessible. 

"You are going to rape me, aren't you?"

"The first Venom wanted to bond with you. I am just completely that objective."

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"But spider, you are already attached to me and you grew addicted to my power once before. What makes now any different? And besides, you loved it when I was playing with your ass while you were in the shower regardless."

Harry lined himself up at his ass where it was spread out and twitching for him to enter before he shoved himself inside, making Peter release a surprised moan, Harry didn't waste any time and just started to pound away at his asshole, loving the feel of how moist and wet it was. 

The sloppy noises filled the room as Peter felt his mind slipping away from him, like sand falling from in between his fingers and he couldn't help but let a grin form on his face and moan in pleasure as Harry hit his sweet spots, he wanted to cum, the symbiote attached and pleasured his body in ways that he would have never imagined. 

And then finally, Harry came with a roar, slamming into Peter's prostate, making him cum as well, Harry gave Peter a sloppy kiss which he returned his eyes were hazy as he focused on Harry. 

"Accept it, Peter. Accept it and everything will become yours, you no longer have to be bound my their rules, their unjust hate, their goals, no longer. All you have to do is accept~."

Peter let a true smile, one that hadn't graced his face in a long time before letting go. He let himself go and allowed the symbiote to merge with him.

It covered him whole and Harry with awe and smug victory as he had another on his side and he was going to joy it very much when Peter finished bonding, Harry asked him one question, "What is your name?"

" **My name...? My name is Toxin.** "

"Welcome to your new life, now come to daddy," Harry purred before shifting himself as Toxin tackled him and soon the room was once again filled with the sounds of forceful fucking. 

Hours later, Harry was lying on the floor with Peter curled up to him as he listened to him explain the Justice League and all of its' members, plus many villains as Harry categorized them into three parts. 

Those who he had to get rid of, those he could turn, and those that could either support him or be forced to support him. 

Harry lulled Peter to sleep as he went about to search for his next targets, he was going to have lots of fun during the summer, so many people to turn and kill and he already had several people as his next targets. 

Danny Fenton/Phantom, A.K.A. Ghoul. The half-ghost boy in charge of Amity Park.

Garfield Logan, A.K.A Beast Boy. The shapeshifter who is a vegetarian and is the member of Teen Titans.

Harleen Quinzel, A.K.A. Harley Quinn. The clown prince's workhorse and mistreated love interest.

Along with several others in the magical world, 'I wonder what Lucius will think of his son if, no when he finds him bent over his desk being fucked out of his mind by me? I wonder what it would be like to have the so-called Slytherin prince on his knees sucking and pleasuring my family to their heart's contents?'

Harry let out a laugh as he whispered to himself, "I...am going to enjoy this power... a lot."  

Around the world, Danny, Beast Boy, Harley, and many of their comrades/enemies shuddered as if something bad was going to happen, but they didn't know what. 

* * *

**Ending the chapter here! I wonder... I'm so sorry for the long ass wait! I didn't mean it! I have been busy with summer classes... Don't judge me, I take summer classes because I need them. If I didn't I would spend all day typing away at my laptop. Anyways, which character should I corrupt next, I want to make it interesting. I love Danny Phantom, Beast Boy, and Harley Quinn of them having enough of the abuse and doing things their own way and living life regardless of others want and I want to corrupt them to my heart's content. Don't worry, the second and final tasks will be interesting as well. I might add Cedric to the list, just to have him as a toy just like Draco. Maybe... Laters!**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


	6. You shame us all...

[Present]

_"Very well, let us go," Salazar said, before snapping his fingers making all four powerful figures disappear from the portraits hiding place and appeared in the middle of the Yule Ball, shocking all occupants._

_Dumbledore stood up and addressed the four adults and said, "Who are you four?"_

_"Salazar Slytherin."_

_"Godric Gryffindor."_

_"Rowena Ravenclaw."_

_"Helga Hufflepuff."_

_"The founders..." McGonagall whispered_

_"Why are you are all here?" Dumbledore said, very nervous_

_"Because of the shame you brought to this school," Rowena said, coldly shocking all her students_

_Dumbledore gulped and thought, 'This is not good...'_

[Present]

Everyone at the ball looked at the two men and women in shock as they took in their features of the four founders of Hogwarts. 

Salazar Slytherin stood at 5'11" inches with handsome features of a man in his early thirties, black hair that went down to his shoulders, fair skin with a bit of a five o'clock shadow, piercing emerald eyes, a sharp nose, and full lips. His frame was lean and toned as it showed even through his black silk robe. Under his robe, he wore a silver shirt with a green outline tucked into dark brown slacks over his dark horse riding boots. He wields a silver whip with two daggers.

Godric Gryffindor stood at 6'1" inches with a rather appearance of a man in his early thirties with two scars on his face. One over his left eye and the other coming from his chin, ending at the bottom of his lip. He has long spiky red hair, pulled away from his face with bow-shaped lips, sharp nose, strong jaw, and red-hazel eyes. He was wearing a simple brown shirt underneath a plate of armor over his heart with the symbol of a lion's head. He wears a red robe, and black slacks tucked into his well-worn riding boots. He wields a large two-handed broadsword on his back. 

Rowena Ravenclaw stands at 5'6" in her early thirties wearing a flowing blue dress, lace gloves covering her hands with her signature crown sitting in on her head of navy boarding on black hair. Her skin was pale, with bright blue eyes with large lashes, high cheekbones, and a heart-shaped face, making her look like a princess from an ancient country. Her form was the smallest compared to the rest of the founders as she had three daggers on her right hip. 

Helga Hufflepuff stands at 5'9" inches in her early thirties wearing a golden dress with black vine pattern as it went down to her heels. Her skin is olive boarding on sun-kissed tan with her reddish-blonde hair tied into a large braid that fell down to settle in the middle of her back along with black eyes. Her form was strong and firm as she looked toned, but her muscles did not take away from her beauty as she had a large bust, a dancer's stomach, and strong legs. The most concerning thing that confused the Hufflepuffs was her weapon which was a war hammer she carried on her shoulder. 

Everyone thought, 'Oh Shit...'  

Dumbledore gulped as he looked at founders who looked like they wanted to rip him a new asshole, especially Salazar and Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw looked like she wanted to spit on him while Gryffindor looked like he wanted nothing more than to set him on fire and watch him burn. 

'What do they know? Everything I have done is for the greater good!' Albus thought with rage, before slightly paling when Ravenclaw's eyes grew a tint darker as she heard his thoughts.

He coughed into his hand and said, "My dear founders, I assure you that I have brought no shame to this proud school!" He finished with pride

Helga snorted as she took a hold of her hammer, swinging the weapon around her arm with ease as her black eyes bored into Albus' blue ones, making him wince. 

"Don't lie to us, Albus. You have," Lady Helga hissed, her hammer glinting in the light as she started to spin it faster and faster

"Lady Hufflepuff, Albus hasn't done anything!" McGonagall said 

"Oh, look it's Albus' asslicker and to think she is the leader of my house and of such unruly children," Lord Gryffindor stated coldly 

Making McGonagall violently flinch at being called out by her house's founder

"Oh, they're not lions?" Salazar said, raising an eyebrow with a smile 

"They are not in my eyes, especially considering how they can vilify a student who found himself in a situation in which he had no choice to compete in. I am just happy he found you first, Sal before he came to any more harm from those who should have watched out for him," He said with a shake of his head 

All the Gryffindors looked like they wanted to die at this point as the figure of their own house, practically disowned them. 

"Well, he is my heir," Salazar said with a shrug '...and lover.'

"I knew it! Harry is the heir of Slytherin!" Hermione shouted out while people started to think the same before Salazar let out a cruel laugh that caused the entire room to shudder. 

"So, you must be Granger, Harry told me a lot about you and the traitorous lions. If I was any less dignified I would use my magic to cause your tongue to swell until it exploded for my own amusement," He smirked, his eyes glinted as they bored into Hermione's who looked like she was going to piss herself from fear.

Hermione started to shake under Salazar's harsh glare as she turned towards Godric, thinking that he would help her. 

Godric sighed and said, "Leave her alone, Sal."

"Can it, mudblood," Sal said with a smirk, knowing Godric hated that term

"Who the hell are you calling a mudblood, you snake?" Godric stated as his right eyebrow twitching in agitation.

"Considering that your blood is thick as your head, then yes, I would be referring to you," Sal said with a smile 

"Boys, enough. We need to deal with Albus and the children first," Rowena said

"-Then you can beat the shit out each other," Helga finished 

"Fine!" The two said 

"I wish he was in my house," Salazar said with a slight pout

"Unfortunately, I think he would have been treated better if he was in your house..." Gryffindor stated, sadly 

"That we will discuss that with the young Potter later, but right now, Albus needs to be dealt with," Slytherin said, bringing everyone's attention towards the now sweating Headmaster. 

"My dear founders, what do you mean by shame Albus had brought to the school?" Flitwick softly asked

"Since you asked...The shame we speak of the state of this castle, it is a mess. All the wards that made this castle a fortress for those that were prosecuted are as of now, barely here. This castle is a shadow compared to what it used to be and a pathetic one at that," Rowena replied with a sneer

"This school is the greatest in all of Britain!" McGonagall said, very insulted 

"It's the only magical school in Britain, you miserable woman!" Gryffindor spat, forcing her to take a seat in shock as she nearly felt her heart stop when Godric yelled at her.

"Back to the matter at hand, Albus, you have proven you do not have best interest of the students as your top priority," Helga stated

"Of course I do!" He snapped

"Don't you dare snap at me or you will find yourself in a very uncomfortable position with your wand," She growled

Albus gulped and apologized as she huffed before continued, "You constantly proven that you don't with the past years. The first year, a creature slaying unicorns, one of the most innocent creatures in the magical world and your lackey - _pointing at McGonagall_ \- sent four students in the forbidden forest where they could have been killed or worse. The second year, the Baliask, which was petrifying students, after the first attack, all students should have been sent home, but seven students were attacked. It is just pure luck that none of them were killed, except in the case of June 13, 1943."

"Urgh~, don't remind me," Salazar hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose in anguish

"It wasn't your fault, it was Riddle's fault," Godric said, touching Salazar's shoulder

"I should have killed the miserable little shit when I first laid my eyes on him," He cursed, his eyes glowed brighter for a second in anger before he calmed himself

Albus paled as he knew they were talking about him and hoped they didn't elaborate any further, but one of the more curious student's asked, "Who is Riddle?"

"Riddle, Tom Marvalo Riddle or better known as Lord Voldemort. The so-called Dark Lord who has been using my name to support his cause," Salazar stated, looking at the crowd of students, especially the ones from his house who looked like they have been punched in nuts.

A Slytherin asked, "He can't be? I mean-Isn't he apart of your bloodline?"

Salazar gave a cold laugh and stated, "That filth was married to my bloodline but was never a part of it. He is born from the squib line of the Gaunt family, a cursed family line who drove themselves to extinction."

"You mean..." Pansy stated, not able to finish what she tried to say as her family and many others who worshipped him were literally fucked sideways.

"He is not a part of my line and never will be and for those who were worshiping him, I leave you with this, you have been worshipping a half-blood.  A half-blood born of a near-squib and a muggle, so~, enjoy that tidbit of information," Salazar grinned

"Now, now, Salazar, was it really necessary?" Godric asked, looking at all the Slytherin students who looked like they were going burst into tears

"Of yes it was. They need to realize their actions and I hate leaving mistakes unfinished."

"It's just revenge for him using your Basilisk to kill a student," Godric sighed 

"Damn right it is. You would do the exact same thing if he did the same thing to Sally."

"You leave Sally out of this!" Godric stated, thinking of his massive lion forever frozen in his old room.

"Boys~," Helga stated, her hammer glinting in the candlelight

"Yes, Helga," the two sighed

Rowena chuckled, "Even now you can still get them in line."

"Any man can be moved into line if you have a good hammer," She grinned as Rowena nodded with a smile as the two men rolled their eyes 

She nodded and said, "-Along with hiring a miserable excuse of a man as a defense teacher, along with shunning young Haridan that year, until after he slew the poor creature-"

Godric stated, "Rowena before you say anything else can I do one thing first?"

"Which would be?" She asked 

Godric snapped his fingers, removing all trace of Gryffindor name and badge from the room and removing all Gryffindors from the house of lions along with McGonagall, making them all clutch their chest as they felt extremely hollow.

"Okay, now continue," He stated 

"The third year, dementors, werewolves, and an escaped prisoner all in the same year. Lastly, this year, the mess of a tournament where young Harry who didn't even enter himself, was abused and neglected by those who were supposed to have his back and even worse, how the hell is an age line the only protection you place on the trice-damn goblet?" 

"Really, an age line?" The other three stated, looking at Albus like he was the biggest idiot

'Can I kill him and spare everyone else the trouble?" Salazar stated, flicking out his wand, the tip was glowing a malevolent red  

"As much I would appreciate it, but no. He'll get his due later, but for now, he has his own punishment. Apparently, he can't leave as the tournament still needs a judge and I rarely trust the ministry considering a number of fuck-ups, I've heard about," Godric stated  

"So~," Salazar stated 

Helga huffed and said, "Albus too-many-bloody-names Dumbledore you are relieved of your position as Headmaster. There will be a suitable replacement for you next year."

Salazar stated, "Severus Snape, you are a major disappointment in my eyes and you will no longer be the head of my house."

Severus tried to refuse, but Salazar silenced him and tossed him out of the hall, closing the door behind him as all four founders turned towards the rest of the students.

All of them looked at the founders with fear, before saying a simple phrase, "We are all disappointed in all of you," before vanishing, leaving the hall in silence. 

The mood of the ball was spoiled as everyone slowly left the room. 

Most were in tears, especially Gryffindor as they had been disowned by their own founder.

Others were angry...

The rest left in sad contemplation...

The teachers in a state of depression for ignoring Harry's suffering, minus Dumbledore and Snape who were all livid that they had been removed from their positions.

* * *

[Hotel Room]

Peter Parker was panting as he laid next to Harry who was running his fingers through his hair as Peter listened to the beating of his heart. 

"My darling Toxin, how was it?"

"Yes~, it felt so good~," He purred, nuzzling into Harry's chest

"What are you going to do next?" 

"I plan on making a home for me and my family and I want a large family. I want you to gather people for me to turn."

Peter pouted, making Harry laugh, "Want to keep me all to yourself, my toxin?"

He nodded but said, "I'll do what you want, but-"

Harry crushed his lips against Peter's, making him melt as he said, "Don't worry about it. They will not turn against us. Our power, our lust, our love, everything to turn it into one giant family for us. Besides, you could even make your own empire out of the city that caused you so much grief. Would you like that?"

"An empire, but what about you?"

Harry kissed him and said, "I plan on making my empire here, but you are always welcome to come and visit me along with _other_ pleasureful activites~," He hissed, making Peter shudder

"Of course, I'm silly for ever doubting you."

"Silly toxin, unfortunately, we can't stay here all day and I have stuff that needs to be taken care of and so do you."

He gave a slight whimper, which made Harry smother him in a smoldering kiss, leaving him breathless, "Such a needy boy, aren't you?"

"Yes~, I-" _**Beep! Beep!**_

Peter's eyes took on a darker tint as he growled at his phone before Harry ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Answer it."

Peter flipped open his phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Peter! It's me, Beast Boy, I wanted to give you a heads up to expect Robin to call you for reports and how far along are you on the Venom case. Both him and Batman are getting all twitchy you know? And you know that affects the rest of us. Just text them some information to make them calm down a bit."

"Doesn't surprise me. Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem. You know where to find me when you come back. Holler if you need any backup."

"Yeah...And Beast Boy, apparently they have a cafe down here. Apparently, they have nothing but vegan recipes."

"Really? Where? No, can you take me there, please, please! I want to go!"

"Hm~, alright. I'll meet you there at the station at 3 o'clock to pick you up."

"Okay, thanks man, you're the best!" 

Then the call hangs up as Peter ends the call on his line as Peter looks at Harry and says, "I know~."

"Naughty boy~" 

"I know, daddy. But, I need to be punished before you leave~," He sultry whispered

Harry let the symbiote cover him before jumping on Peter and fucking him repeatedly, leaving him a shivering pool of goo as Harry shifted the symbiote into clothes as he gave Peter one last sloppy kiss. 

"Be a good boy and corrupt as many people as you can. I can't wait to see how much havoc you can cause on your own."

"I'll make you proud, daddy. I promise," Peter panted with a raging blush 

"Oh dear, I know you will~," Harry stated as he waved at Peter before vanishing.

Peter rolled on his stomach to get up and shower before leaving his hotel room. 

He had to get ready for his outing with Beast Boy, 'It will be a wonderful night, Beastie, for the both of us. So many things to do, Corrupt, destroy, and rot. Beastie is first, then Harley~.'

Harry made his way back into the magical world, covering his features with a hood and stood in front of the bank. Gringotts Bank.

* * *

[Gringotts Bank]

Harry walked inside and walked in front of the goblin manning the front and he said, "What is your business?"

"I am here to check on the status of my vaults."

"Your name?"

"Harry James Potter," He smiled as he removed his hood 

"Give me your hand," The goblin said as Harry did as he said, before the goblin slashed his palm with his dagger, the drops of blood dripped onto the parchment, as it filled with Harry's information. 

"You are who you say you are...Please follow me."

Harry followed the goblin into his office as he closed the door behind him as Harry took a seat and the goblin showed Harry the list of his family's wealth. 

Name: Hadrian James Potter (Black)

Father: James Charlus Potter

Mother: Lilith (Lily) Lucretia Potter nee Evans

Godfather: Sirius Orian Black

Godmother: Alice Silia Longbottom

Godbrother: Neville Frank Longbottom

Aunt (disowned): Petunia Dursley nee Evans

Uncle (unrelated): Vernon Dursley

Cousin (disowned): Dudley Dursley

Caretaker: Dursley family (Potter will violation)

Magical Caretaker: Albus Dumbledore (Potter will violation)

Marriage Contract between Ginny Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter (Potter will violation)

Abilities: 

Parseltongue: Blocked before, completely unsealed 

Magical Core: 100% released, was blocked 50% by Albus Dumbledore

Dark Magic: Blocked 75%, now lowering-  by Albus Dumbledore 

Learning Capabilities: 50% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, now broken

Soul Piece: 10% mental and magical drain, Poor eyesight, expelled and now destroyed 

Broken influence of mind-altering potions:

Compulsion to hate Slytherins

Compulsion to believe and follow Hermione Jane Granger 

Compulsion to believe and follow Ronald Billius Weasley 

Compulsion to believe and follow Albus Dumbledore 

Compulsion to believe and follow Molly Weasley 

Notice-me Potions keyed to Ginny Molly Weasley

Holly Wand, engraved with several magic dampening charms, magical blockers, and tracking charms

Vaults: 32, 1, 68, 69, 42, 79, 49, 50, 647, 839, 966

Multiple withdrawals have been made by the following people:

Albus Dumbledore

Hermione Granger

Ronald Weasley 

Ginny Weasley 

Molly Weasley 

Multiple Order members 

Remus Lupin

Heirship: 

Potter Line by Blood of James Potter (Eligible for Lordship)

Evans Line by Blood of Lily Potter (Eligible for Lordship)

Named Black Heir by Godfather Sirius Orian Black (Eligible for Lordship)

Named Slytherin Heir by conquest (Eligible for Lordship)

Named Gryffindor Heir by Bloodline (Eligible for Lordship)

"Mr. Potter, what would like to do now?"

Harry gave a chuckle and said, "Can you get all my money back?"

"Why of course. Anything else."

"Why, yes. Cancel the miserable contract between Ginerva and myself."

"Done."

"Now~, the fun part, I want all my Lordships."

The goblin gave a grin and said, "You plan on taking the world by storm, don't you?"

"Why of course, my dear goblin. The world just needs a good kick in the right direction."

Harry then left with five rings, the Potter, Evans, and Black ring on his right hand and the Slytherin and Gryffindor ring on his left hand.

"Now~, I want to make a visit to Paddy. He owes me a good explanation as to why he couldn't even contact his own godson," Harry whispered to himself before making his way to Grimmauld's Place.

* * *

[Grimmauld's Place #12]

Harry slowly walked into the house and shifted into the shadows and saw Sirius pacing around in the living room, like an agitated hound as Remus was shifting uncomfortably on his spot on the couch. 

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Remus?" Sirius growled, his silver eyes boring into Remus' green ones.

Remus tried to explain, "Paddy, I-"

"Don't you fucking Paddy me! Why hasn't my pup been getting any of my letters?"

'He actually tried to send me letters?' Harry thought with a tilt of his head as Sirius continued.

"I have been worried sick... I have been going mad in this house not being able to do anything as fucking Skeeter, the little bitch rips my pup's life apart for fucking fun and only Merlin knows what he is doing over there!" He growled with his teeth grit, looking like he wanted to rip out someone's throat.

Remus gulped and said, "Dumbledore said, it wasn't good for him to have contact before the first task."

"Oh, really? Look where that gets us? Shit! That's what? What do you think that will happen after the first task, oh wait, I know, he will hate me!"

"Sirius, he won't hate you-"

"Don't bullshit me! He may look like a clone of James who will forgive you after tearing you a new ass, but he is just like Lily mentally, her eyes, and her mind. He won't forgive this and I hate being cooped up in here. I should be there at his side, watching him grow and all because I made that stupid mistake of handing him to Hagrid when going after the traitor."

"Sirius...please, he is doing all he can. Just wait a little bit longer," Remus said, trying to calm him down

"Fuck off, Remus. No, he isn't. If he was, I wouldn't be stuck in here all day with that miserable elf and I would be at Harry's side. My imprisonment in that hell and Harry's should have never happened? What the hell was Albus thinking, leaving Harry with that miserable little bitch?"

"Sirius...Is it really as bad as you think? The Dursleys couldn't be that bad? Harry turned out okay."

The room was thick with silence as Sirius had his face turned away from him before inhaling and exhaling in order not to kill the walking werewolf pelt were he sat.

Sirius simply said, "Get out, Remus. I am in a very foul mood, and I don't want to take it out on you."

Remus was going to say something but decided against it as Harry watched as Remus left the house with slouched shoulders and when he finally left through the floo, Sirius roared and threw a bottle of whiskey at the fireplace causing the flames to flare as he screamed a tirade of curses that alternated between hissing and growling.

Harry wanted to shiver at the vile curses that Sirius was shouting before he calmed himself down and made his way back to the living room to find Harry resting on the couch as he waved his hand.

"Hello, Siri~."

"Harry?" He whispered

Harry patted the spot next to him and Sirius sat down and said, "When did you get here? How come I didn't notice you when you did?"

"You learn to get where you need to be as silent as possible when you have practice."

"I see~, How much did you hear?"

"From the time where Remus was withholding your letters. I wondered why you never contacted me even though I sent you many letters."

Sirius pressed Harry against him and said, "Pup, I would never leave you hanging. Never! I should have never gone after the miserable rat and-"

"Ssssh~, It's okay, Siri. I forgive you," Harry whispered as light as air, making Sirius gulp before shifting his position, trying to push back his boiling emotions.

However, Harry would have none of it as Harry rubbed his cheek against Sirius' five o'clock shadow, inhaling his musk as Harry pressed his chest against Sirius' broader one.

"Pup~," he whispered, pressing him against him, hearing his heartbeat, feeling his stiff nipples through Harry's shirt made him want to buckle his hips, but he controlled himself...barely

"Oh Siri, why do you hide from me? Especially when I can see it as plain as day?"

Sirius looked at Harry as he continued, "You hide it... Your violent lust for me...How the air around the two of us gets thicker whenever we are alone. How you shift your legs to hide your raging hard-on or how your eyes grow slightly darker as you flick your tongue over your fangs, desperate to sink them into something...mostly me."

Sirius was starting to feel that his pants were three times too small as he listened to Harry as he moved his hands to touch his shoulders and pressed him against him harder than before as he pushed him down the couch to where Harry was on top of him, rubbing his hips into his own.

"Tell me, Siri~, you are not as light as you proclaim to be," Harry stated

His breath going from his ear to his cheek then to his throat as Sirius looked up at the ceiling as he stated, "Maybe, maybe not."

"Maybe, huh? I don't think so, you are dark~," Harry whispered as licked his Adam's apple making Sirius buckle his hips into Harry's as he bit back a hiss that wanted to make itself known as their heartbeats started to speed up.

"Oh, Merlin... Harry, if you keep this up, I won't be able to stop myself," He growled out

"I don't want you to stop, Siri~" Harry whispered as he undid the buttons of his shirt, showing his pink nipples hard and sensitized along his smooth chest and stomach, the beginnings of muscles were just starting to form as Sirius' eyes turned black.

"Show me how bad you want me~, don't fight it your instincts anymore. Release everything in you have in those big balls of yours~ and~" Harry said, his eyes boring into Sirius' dark ones as he whispered so softly so only they could hear, "Paint me your version of _**Black~**_."

Sirius stared at Harry for what seemed like hours before he slammed his lips on him, smothering in a hot, wet kiss as he ripped off his open shirt as Harry returned it with vigor as Sirius stood up and Harry wrapped his legs around his waist and the two made their way upstairs. 

When Kreacher arrived and he was about to open his mouth, Sirius released a violent shocking curse on the elf before blowing off half of his mother's painting as a warning to be silent before slamming the door shut in his room as he tossed Harry on his massive bed. 

Harry removed the rest of his clothes as did Sirius who was masturbating at the sight of Harry's flushed features as Harry called him over saying, "I want it so bad, Siri! I want to ravage me until neither of us can move! I want you to fuck me as hard you can! Don't keep me waiting, ride me like a bitch! It's so hot, I can't take it!"

Sirius happily obliged and tackled Harry on the bed, flipping him over as he rammed his cock deep into Harry's ass making him howl in sinful pleasure as he thrust into Harry with wild abandon.

'I'm so going to hell for this...But I don't care anymore~!' Sirius growled as he thrust into Harry's tight ass with enough force to leave bruises.

Harry clutched the sheets as he moaned like a wanton whore as begged Sirius to fuck him harder and faster.

Sirius then flipped him over and smothering him with kisses before sucking and biting his nipples, as saliva made his lips swollen as he never fucked anything so hard in his life and he loved it as he growled out, "Where do you want it? On that smutty-looking face of yours? Or maybe you want it deep inside your ass? Would you like that? Would you like me to make you pregnant with a litter of pups to call our own?"

"Yes, you glorious bastard! Fill me up! I want your pups! I want them!"

'Them and yours...' Harry thought as he felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach before crying out, "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" As his cock released ribbons of hot cum covering both Sirius and Harry's chest as Sirius worked to complete his own ends as he felt his release coming when he watched Harry's.

"You asked for it, pup, enjoy my cum, deep inside your tight ass!" He yelled out as he slammed himself into Harry's hole to the hilt, as spurt after spurt of cum filled Harry as it triggered a second orgasm for Harry as he pulled Sirius down for a kiss.

Harry felt extremely warm and loved every second of it as Sirius worked to choke Harry with his tongue down his throat. 

"Tell me, Paddy? Do you want what I am going to give you?"

"Yes,~."

"Even if it damns you to hell?"

"Pup, I will follow you into hell if you want me there, that's all that it is to it."

Harry gave a massive grin and said, "Brace yourself," before biting into Sirius' neck, making him buckle his hips into Harry before he was overcome with a haze of pleasure that made all his other experiences with sex seem like cheap hookups in comparison.

He then watched Sirius become covered in black as the symbiote took over his entire form before he shifted into his own as Sirius filled Harry up with another orgasm, filling him with more cum, making Harry purr in delight. 

"What's your name~?"

" **My name...my name is Riot.** "

Harry removed the symbiote from his face as did Sirius and said, "Welcome to my world, dear Paddy."

Sirius laid down on the bed, pulling Harry on top of him as he said, "This is amazing, pup. This is what you got into?"

"Yep and it's glorious, isn't it, Siri~?" He purred rubbing into Sirius who shivered and bucked his hips in response to Harry's.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" He said, raising an eyebrow

"I'll tell you, but first,-" he then flipped Sirius over on his back as slammed down on his cock, making Sirius moan in pleasure. "I am going to drain those big balls of your dry, they must be so full and hard."

The rest of the day was spent in an immeasurable pleasure-filled haze as the two laid down on the broken bed. 

"I have plans, Siri and I need your help"

"As you can see pup, I am kind of tied up being cooped up in this hell of a house," Sirius growled, at his own helpless state

"I have a plan for that if you trust me?" Harry whispered

"Of course, I do."

"Just wait a bit longer and I intend on exposing the truth about you and the miserable traitor and after Albus and Voldie are both dead, I will crush the ministry and Britain and rebuild it in my own image, if you are willing to help me?"

Sirius sat up, pulled Harry up and gave him a sloppy kiss as Sirius said, "I said I would follow you to hell, pup. Of that, there is no doubt, besides it will be one hell of a ride."

Harry gave a grin and said, "Good, now I have a call to a certain Lovegood I have to make."

"Is she like one of us?"

"Yes~, and I have another one in the midst of corrupting several targets."

"You've been very busy~, pup," He whispered, jerking Harry off 

"Yes, I have and you mister, owe me a story," Harry smiled

"A story?" Sirius repeated 

"Exactly, of how my parents were. The  ** _real_** story, not the pile of shit everyone keeps trying to feed me."

The two then moved to the couch, but Sirius stopped as he caught a reflection of him in the mirror, seeing the effects of the symbiote had on him, he looked like he was twenty years old again and grinned. 

"Now, pup you want to know how your parents really were?" He said, sitting on down on the couch.

"Yeah, I do," Harry replied, laying down on his lap.

Sirius said, "They were not the so-called light family you been hearing all over Britain, oh no, your parents were dark as they come. James could easily rip part an entire village with his magic alone.And Lily, oh, she could make violent curses that would make the Lestrange brothers shit themselves in fear. What I am going to tell you now, is the **true** story of James and Lily Potter."

* * *

**Ending it! I am ending it! I am really sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Can you imagine it an evil and twisted Potter family instead of the usual Light crap? I find it very soothing, now, after the true story of the Potters, I want Harry to make a visit to Arthur and then Luna will print out a story.**

**Moving on, I will see all of you later!**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


	7. The True Story of James & Lily Potter

[Flashback]

_"Yes, I have and you mister, owe me a story," Harry smiled_

_"A story?" Sirius repeated_

_"Exactly, of how my parents were. The **real** story, not the pile of shit everyone keeps trying to feed me."_

_The two then moved to the couch, but Sirius stopped as he caught a reflection of him in the mirror, seeing the effects of the symbiote had on him, he looked like he was twenty years old again and he grinned._

_"Now, pup you want to know how your parents really were?" He said, sitting on down on the couch._

_"Yeah, I do," Harry replied, laying down on his lap._

_Sirius said, "They were not the so-called light family you been hearing all over Britain, oh no, your parents were dark as they come. James could easily rip apart an entire village with his magic alone. And Lily, oh, she could make violent curses that would make the Lestrange brothers shit themselves in fear. What I am going to tell you now, is the **true**  story of James and Lily Potter."_

[Present]

Harry made himself comfortable as he looked up at Sirius, who ran his fingers through his ebony locks and said, "I met James on the Hogwarts express after my cur of a mother sent me off with acidic tears thinking that I was going to be her perfect son as my younger brother waved me off. As I made my way on the train and searched for an empty compartment, I ran into old Snapey and as you guessed it, he was just as greasy as he is now."

Harry let out a snort as Sirius continued, "He stuck his nose up at me and shoved passed me, I really didn't give a shit about it at the time, but considering that he was being a bit of an ass, I sent a tripping hex at him, making him headbutt an older Slytherin girl making her rounds in the crotch, making her scream as Snape rambled out apologies, before he got smacked across the face and he fled from the compartment in fear. I'd say that was the start of his hate for me."

"Hmph, even when he was a pre-teen, he was still a petty bastard."

"Yeah, well. Moving on, I entered a random compartment and I saw your father, he was lying on the seats, looking as bored as could be, he looked just like you, except his hair was a lot scruffier with his black-rimmed glasses and a cocky smirk that you either want to grin at or just punch off. We got along immediately but we didn't find out our last names until the sorting. He was shocked when he saw that I, a Black, one of the darkest families practically bred for Slytherin was a Gryffindor, but he quickly got over it."

Sirius tilted his head up as a smile lit up his face as he continued, "Our relationship was the best one. He wasn't anything like all the bastards who I was forced to associate with at home. He even blew up my mother's howler when she found out I got sorted into Gryffindor. That just made me stick by him even more, but then we found each other's secrets."

Harry shifted his position so he was now sitting in Sirius' lap as he grinned, "I found out he performed black magic rituals. It was amazing, because pup, Albus in his idiocy decided to make things more...muggle like for those who weren't raised in our world to help them adjust as he wanted to mugglized the magical world and gotten multiple rituals banned. I remember my parents cursing up a storm at that and I wasn't too happy about it either as I would always give magic thanks. But never thought of doing a ritual and I found out the real James Potter. The cruel, sadistic individual with a mean streak ten miles wide and just as long. I found that he had a bowl of blood from sacrificing several animals from the Forbidden forest and it was a power ritual. Something that the line of Potter males always took once a year. He told me, after he was finished completing his ritual, that his family isn't the ideal Light family, Albus proclaims it was and his father and mother despise the old man as did he, but he kept up the light facade as it allowed him to see those who could help him and those he could use for his benefit. The Slytherins were a whole another camp as he found them disgusting. Proclaiming themselves as snakes will acting out as rowdy lions. He thought they were hypocrites and hypocrites needed to be taught a lesson."

Harry grinned as he was enraptured by the story as he asked, "What happened next?"

"Ah...That is where Mooney came in. You see, he came in late after the first semester was finished, he looked rough around the edges and James made a plan to see if the scruffy boy could be of some use. We found out he did when we saw his transformation. He may have been a good student, but he was very obvious. We got him at his weakest point after he changed and confronted him. He begged us not to tell, saying he would do anything. We decided to help him out and found him a place to transform in peace. However, Snape is an opportunist and wanted the chance to make his mark at Hogwarts and get one of the Lions expelled as it was well-known that Gryffindor ruled the school, no questions. And if he managed to do that, he would be high within the ranks of the Slytherin house. It was later in our Hogwarts years when Snape stumbled upon Remus in the middle of shifting..."

[Flashback]

Sirius groaned as he let out a yawn before James nudged him, "Aw, don't tell me you're tired already."

"Like hell, Potter. I'm yawning because we have to deal with Remus and his bitching."

"True, but he's useful, isn't he?"

"Apparently..."

The two made their way towards the shack and heard muffled moans which made the two raise an eyebrow in question before Sirius wrenched open the door to find Mooney in the middle of mounting Snape who begged for help. 

Mooney picked up speed before releasing a gut-wrenching howl that made James and Sirius cover their ears before he pulled out and passed out beside the trembling Snape. His uniform and robe were in tatters, his ass red from painful thrusts before a gallon of cum poured out of his ass in a squelching manner. 

His face was covered in his tears and the dirt as he crawled towards us, as he said, "Please...Please kill me."

James grabbed him by his chin and lifted him up before placing a spell on him, making completely subservient to him through a simple, but effective dark curse. 

[End of Flashback]

Sirius let out a pleasure-filled shudder, "The things James did to him were mind-blowing. Especially upon our graduation as well. The spell basically turned him into a whore willing to do whatever James wanted, no matter how revolting and vile it was, Snape did it all because of one simple word."

"What's the spell?"

"What? Plan on using it on someone?"

"A certain irritating blond ferret comes to mind."

Sirius gave a husky chuckle, "Nice. But the word to activate Snape's other side is..." He trailed off to whisper in Harry's ear as a grin stretched across his face. 

"Hogwarts will be a lot more fun this time around. I love it," He purred as he nuzzled against Sirius' chest

"As it should," He sighed as he took in Harry's scent. 

"Let me backtrack a bit, it was around our third year that James noticed Lily. He found her lovely and chased after her relentlessly, although she rejected him, nearly everytime, James wasn't anything if not stubborn. He slowly whittled down her defenses she found out she actually liked him in turn. She wasn't anything like all the other girls back in the day, those who were easy or too stuck up. She was as normal as a witch could be. The only negative about her was that she was friends with Snapey, well...was friends with him before he called her a mudblood."

He gave a cold laugh, "He actually thought that they were dating until he found out they only had a project together and he tried to apologize, but she wouldn't take it. You crossed her once, she'd cut you out completely. He even cried after Lily dumped him and it was nobody's fault but his own."

Harry could only cruelly laugh, "How interesting..."

"But that's not all, Harry. Have you ever wondered why Lucius always walks around with a cane?"

"Other than to make himself look important? No."

"You can thank Lily for that. Lucius attacked Alice, the wife of Frank Longbottom and almost raped her with his buddies, but Lily beat up so bad and even removed his leg and the only reason he has both of them is because of his money and family healers. No Slytherin pissed her off at that and James confessed his love to her on that day. After the pair became boyfriend and girlfriend, she joined in our rituals a week later."

"Then, after graduating and the war started up, we joined Albus' order to have a good cover and do as we pleased. However, that's when things started to happen. After one of our bloody battles, our ritual, and hard threesome, we all crashed on the couch, Remus startled us when he found our bloody clothes with multiple scents on it. Remus, ever the goody-goody reported us to Albus. The traitor, who always tried to hang around us back at Hogwarts was forced into our group, where he snitched on the location as Snape ratted out the prophecy, turning everything to shit."

"Because of Remus being a sniveling shit and Snape being a jealous fuck is the reason why you suffered as much as you did in Azkaban and both of my parents are dead. They are going to be punished, I promise you that."

Sirius grinned before he kissed Harry, "I know you will, pup."

Harry nuzzled against him, "I'll clear your name and I'll make sure they pay. But unfortunately, I have to leave, I have a little dove who going to write me a story."

"Do what you have to do, Harry."

Harry gave him another kiss before leaving through the floo as Sirius sighed before he growled when he heard his mother's portrait screaming at him. He got up and slowly tore the frame off the wall as Kretcher tried to stop him only from Sirius to coldly order for him to watch. 

His mother cursed at him calling him every name under the son and wish she only had Regulus has her son, as he said, "Well, he's dead and because of the master you drool over so much. But don't worry, Mom, you can meet him when you burn in hell with the rest of our family. I'll join you after I have fun living my life the way I want too."

That only made the portrait scream louder before Sirius shattered the frame and laid out the picture of his mother on the grass where he pulled out his cock and pissed on the painting and set it on fire. Kretcher screamed in anguish before Sirius snapped his neck with a sigh before tossing him on the burning remains along with grabbing the other elf heads and placing them to be burnt as well. 

"Aahh~, James, Lily. Your son is going to go very far. Only if you were here to see it."

* * *

[With Harry]

Harry made his way towards Luna's house where she was all alone as she invited him inside. 

"So, little Moon, where's your father?"

"He's busy. But that's not why you are here are you?"

"Not really. I need you to make me a story."

She raised an eyebrow, "On what?"

"Sirius Black's lack of trail with proof from the goblins and hang those who have been stealing from my vaults."

"How bad do you want it?"

"Make it to where they want to hang themselves to escape."

She wrapped her arms around him, "Hmm~, I'll need payment, dear Harry."

"What do you have in mind, my little moon?"

"Take a seat on the couch," She gestured to the couch behind her as he laid himself out on the piece of furniture. 

Luna knelt before him as she made to suck him off as he patted her on the head as he told her everything she needed to know. After she released him and tucked him inside his pants. 

"You're so good, Luna."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Harry," She sighed as she licked her lips clean, "I'll print the story on Dad's newspaper and I'll highjack the Daily Prophet's to print out the story as well."

"So naughty, my precious one. Good."

"Hogwarts will be interesting after all, I just can't wait."

Harry only smirked before kissing her cheek and left her house to walk towards the Weasley residence and knocked on the door, which Arthur answered. 

"Harry?! Where have you been?!"

Harry gave a soft smile, "I wanted to get away from the castle, you know. People running in droves to be on my good side after snapping and snarling that I am a disgrace to my parents and that I should have died."

Arthur looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry about that, can you please come in?"

"Is Molly there?"

"No, she has been out and will be out for most of the day."

"Good, I wanted to talk to you in private about some affairs that I found out about your wife and it would be good for the both of us that she wasn't here."

"Oh my, please come in," He said as he made way for Harry to enter which he did as Arthur closed the door behind him.

Harry took a seat in the kitchen as Arthur said, "Do you want some tea? I may not be as good as Molly with her cooking, but I can still make you a cup?"

"That would be nice, thank you, Arthur."

After a moment, the older man gave Harry his teacup and set down a tray and said, "Please explain."

Harry took a sip of his tea and said, "Your sons have destroyed my father's cloak and all the picture I had of my parents along with nearly killing my owl. Your wife has been stealing from me along with your daughter and your son."

"Oh, Merlin...Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry."

"No worries, Arthur. I know you aren't a part of it, but, something feels off, I just noticed it after the first task, but your youngest children don't smell right."

"Don't smell right?"

"They don't smell like you. Well, your youngest children don't smell like you."

Arthur slowly placed his cup down before slamming Harry against the wall, making his eyes widen as the man snarled out, "Who told you?"

Harry let out a bit of laughter as he took in the true face of Arthur Weasley before saying, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours.'

Arthur stared at Harry for a bit before sighing, releasing Harry who stood still as Arthur's form rippled as if an illusion was disappearing showing his true form as Harry drank in his figure. 

"Ghost. The legendary auror who hasn't aged a day."

Arthur coldly quipped, "And yours?"

Harry allowed himself to be covered in symbiote, shocking Arthur who took a step back as he hissed out, "Like it?"

"How?"

"Let's just say a snake gave me a helping hand to explore my true self. And you?" He said, removing the symbiote and having it shift back into his clothes.

"William, Charlie, and the Twins are my children while Percy, Ron, and Ginny are Molly's children. I don't know who the father is. Along with the fact that she let herself go so much was that I forced myself to grow older so she wouldn't make me sleep with her as you know how...overbearing she can be."

Harry brushed his fingers against Arthur's cheek, "Poor thing..."

Arthur sighed, "What do you plan on doing?"

"I want to create a place where I can be happy. The children I give birth to and have people give birth to are happy, no more suffering or pain. No more having to worry about things that should have never have happened."

"You plan on recreating the world, aren't you?" He whispered as Harry grinned

"Yes. I do."

He wrapped his hands around Harry's neck, "I could easily kill you as an ex-auror."

"But why would you do that? Even if tried, I'm hard to kill and I would just turn you on my side anyway."

"Tell me, how would you do that?" He quipped 

"Covering you in my symbiote and give you the hardest ride of your life or I can release you from Molly and her bullshit and show you what its' like to be free."

Arthur was silent as he considered his options as Harry smiled at him.

* * *

[With Parker]

He got dressed in a pair of brown shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt as he waited for Beast Boy, who ran up to him in his 'normal form'. Britain wasn't American where he could show off his green skin and hair and no one would care and he really didn't want to be mobbed. 

Both Robin and Batman would have his ass if he caused too much of a ruckus. 

He had a tan with blond hair with his usual green eyes, he was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a purple t-shirt. 

"Hey, Peter!" He shouted as ran towards Peter with a grin 

"How are you, man?" Peter smiled as he pulled Beast Boy into a side hug.

"I'm fine, but come on. Let's go to the restaurant you were talking about!" He said with a grin

"Alright, alright, hold on," He smiled as he led Beast Boy to the restaurant where Peter ordered a jackfruit sandwich as Beast Boy ordered a tofu burger as the two quietly chatted over his mission. Then after eating and paying, the two made their way back to the hotel where Peter told him, "The person who had obtained a strand of Carnage was holding himself up in an abandoned apartment. When its' night, I'll get him and remember if its' too late-"

"Dispose of him, I know," He sighed as he laid down on the comfortable bed, before he caught a scent of the sheets, "Did you have sex with someone?"

"Ah...hahaha, yeah," He grinned 

"Well, it must have been worth it, you know that Robin will get all tense when you are not focusing a 110% on the mission."

"He needs to chill."

"That he does, but that's Robin!" He grinned 

"Yeah, but close your eyes and cover your ears," Peter said

"Huh, why?"

"Come on, its'a secret. Besides, you'll like it."

Beast boy pouted before he submitted and did as Peter asked, making him grin as he took his chin and kissed him, cramming his tongue down his throat as the green-eyed boy tried to struggle before falling limp. His body heated up as his eyes glazed over as Peter removed his tongue from Beast boy's mouth with a trail of saliva. 

"Want more, Beastie? Allow me to love you and I'll show you someone who will never treat you wrong and cherish you like I will."

Beast boy panted before the ringing of his titan communicator as he turned it on and said, "Robin, I know you called, but I am going to be a bit busy right now. I'm discussing how to capture the Carnage-laced suspect with Peter. I'll contact you after we finish wrapping up details."

"Very well. Best of luck," Robin huffed before turning off the call. 

Peter grinned as Beast Boy returned it, "You better make good on your promise. I want it and I want you in me. NOW."

Peter whispered with a lustful grin, "But of course."

* * *

**I am just going to end it here. I hope all of you like the chapter and I will see all of you, later~. The next chapter, Harry is coming back to school, so prepare for that.**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


End file.
